Day By Day Team Natsu : Island Traveler!
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Natsu menang lotere dan dapet uang 23 miliyar YEN? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu! UPDATE! Chapter 11! Natsu dan teman-temannya masuk ke sebuah pintu bergaya Cina kuno. Apakah yang ada di dalam pintu itu! /"Virtual Reality, On"/Mind RnR?/
1. LOTERE

Hai! Hai! Author kembali lagi membawakan seri terbaru dari Day By Day Team Natsu! Kebetulan ini adalah seri kelima lho... #terus kenapa kalo seri kelima?

Yup! Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk memasuki ke dunia DBD-TN lebih dalam... #pose : hipnotis orang

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Adventure**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC dan garing...**

Sore yang cerah di Komplek B.

"Hoooaaam~" Terdengar suara nguap-nya seseorang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Woi! Tadi pagi udah bangun. Masuk kamar mandi kirain mau mandi taunya cuma pipis doang, terus tidur lagi. Siang-siang bangun, kirain mau mandi, taunya cuma pindah tempat tidur doang... mau jadi apa sih kau ini?" Gerutu Lucy Heartfilia selaku 'Mother' di keluarga ini.

"Sekarang bangun mau ngapain?" Tanya Lucy yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya dengan tangan kanan memegang sendok sayur.

"Mau pindah ke kamar... " Jawab Natsu masih setengah mengantuk sambil membawa bantalnya. Soalnya tadi dia tidur di sofa.

"HEH! Dari tadi kerjaannya tidur mulu! Bantuin kek istri di rumah!" Bentak Lucy sambil melempar sendok sayurnya ke lantai dengan keras.

"Bantuin apaan?" Tanya Natsu sambil menengok dengan mata merem. Astaga, dia masih pake baju tidur kemeja biru dengan motif polkadot putih.

"Ya apa aja! Nyapu kek! Masak kek! Ngepel kek! Mandiin anak kek! Lap kaca kek! Nyiram tanaman kek—"

"Lucy... " Panggil Natsu memotong perkataan Lucy.

"Apa!?" Tanya Lucy sewot sambil memungut kembali sendok sayurnya yang agak bengkok.

"Kalo laki-laki mengerjakan pekerjaan macam gitu... nanti tangannya bisa halus kayak wanita lho... " Kata Natsu sambil berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Memangnya kerjaan apa yang bisa kau kerjakan?! Nyuci mobil aku! Bayar utang aku! Benerin genteng aku! Ganti lampu juga aku! Kerjaanmu itu tidur terus tau!" Walaupun mendengar amarah Lucy yang makin meledak, Natsu tetap cuek dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Maa! Kok tekonya bunyi?" Panggil anak Lucy yang lagi ada di dapur. Lucy langsung berlari ke dapur untuk mematikan kompor.

Sedangkan Natsu?

Dia ada di kamar. berjalan malas ke kasur berukuran King size dan langsung membanting dirinya sendiri di atasnya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah TV LCD yang masih menyala.

"_Aah... ini pasti kerjaan anak gua... "_ Batin Natsu. Baru saja ia mengambil remot untuk mematikan TV-nya, acara TV langsung berganti menjadi—

"AIH! PENGUMUMAN PEMENANG LOTERE!" Teriak Natsu yang langsung ngejreng dan langsung melompat ke depan TV.

"Baiklah, pemenang lotere bulan ini... " Ucap orang yang ada di dalam TV.

Natsu dengan tak sabarnya menatap ke arah TV itu tanpa berkedip sedikit pun. Pake melotot segala lagi.

"2-3-0-9-... " Ucap orang dalem TV lagi. Natsu dengan antusias mendengarkan nomor lotere yang dibacakan oleh orang itu.

"1-1-3-0-4... " Ya, hanya tinggal satu angka terakhir yang menentukan keberuntungan Natsu. Ia menggenggam erat kupon undian lotere itu dengan erat, yang ke-sembilan angkanya sama dengan nomor yang ada di kupon Natsu.

"7." Ucap orang itu. "Baiklah, untuk pemenang, silahkan datang ke kantor kami, dan ambil hadiah anda. Batas waktunya 3 hari dari sekarang. Selamat atas keberuntungan anda... " Kata orang itu sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum. Acara pun berganti jadi iklan bumbu masak.

Dan sampai saat itu, suasana di dalam kamar Natsu, hening.

.

.

.

"LUCY! GUA MENANG UNDIAN LOTERE!" Teriak Natsu sambil berlari menuju dapur dengan cepat.

Lucy yang sedang memindahkan mangkuk berisi sup itu kaget melihat Natsu yang berlari dengan cepat kearahnya. Malah belom mandi lagi.

Natsu berhenti tepat di depan Lucy yang mematung. Natsu tersenyum dengan wajah greget di depan Lucy selama 5 detik. Kemudian ia mengambil mangkuk sup itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tidak hanya mangkuk sup, Natsu juga mengambil lauk lainnya dan 4 piring beserta nasinya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia juga berteriak memanggil anaknya yang rupanya udah duduk di meja makan. Lalu ia berlari ke arah Lucy dan mencium pipi Lucy sekilas.

"Makasih ya Lucy!" Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum dan berlari ke kursinya dan langsung makan duluan. Lucy masih mematung dengan kedua tangannya yang seolah-olah masih memegang mangkuk sup itu.

Kok Natsu berterima kasih sama Lucy?

**Flash Back**

Natsu lagi nonton berita di ruang tamu sambil duduk di sofa ala mermaid. Siang itu, Lucy baru pulang dari supermarket.

"Aduuh... kau ini. Apapun yang ada di rumah ini semuanya kau tidak peduli... lihat majalah yang berserakan di atas meja, belum lagi mainan anak-anak yang ada di lantai... " Kata Lucy sambil geleng-geleng. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur.

"Aku capek tau mengerjakan semuanya seorang diri. Setidaknya antar dan jemput aku di supermarket." Kata Lucy yang berdiri di samping Natsu yang lagi asyik nonton berita. Yang diajak ngomong malah ngupil dan tidak peduli. Lucy hanya menghela nafas berat melihat kelakukan suaminya itu.

"Nih. Tadi aku iseng beli kupon undian lotere. Entah iblis apa yang berbisik padaku sehingga aku membelinya... " Kata Lucy sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar.

Natsu melihat kupon undian itu dan entah karena takdir atau apa, dia menyimpannya sampai sekarang.

**End Flash Back**

"Ayo! Kalian juga makan yang banyak!" Kata Natsu mengambil lauk yang ada di meja dan memberikannya ke piring anak-anaknya. Lucy duduk dengan perlahan. Dia masih kaget.

"Lucy! Mau kau apakan uang itu? Karena kau sudah membeli kuponnya, aku kasih bagian 2% bagaimana?" Tanya Natsu dengan girangnya.

"A-aku?" Tanya Lucy gagap.

Selesai makan malam, Lucy dan Natsu pergi ke kamar mereka. Natsu langsung tertidur sedangkan Lucy masih mikir-mikir.

"Ini mimpi kali ya? Apa mungkin aku terlalu capek?" Gumam Lucy sebelum ia menutup matanya.

Keesokan paginya.

"Bagun semua! Ayo bangun! Sudah jam 6 pagi nih!" Teriak Lu— oh bukan. Kali ini Natsu yang berteriak dari ruang tamu. Ia mengenakan celmek Lucy dan sedang memegang penggorengan. Setelah berteriak sekali, Natsu kembali lagi ke dapur.

Lucy yang masih tidur di kamar perlahan membuka matanya.

"Haah...?" Lucy menganga melihat Natsu. Apa ini suaminya? Atau setan—maksudnya malaikat yang sedang merasukinya?

"Hey, kenapa bengong di situ? Cepat duduk di meja makan!" Kata Natsu sambil mengoseng-oseng sayuran yang ada di dalam penggorengan.

Lucy duduk dengan wajah kagum. Meja makan sudah tertata dengan rapi dengan piring lengkap dengan sendok, gelas, dan garpu.

* * *

"Hm hm hm hm hm... " Natsu besenandung sambil berjalan ke taman komplek yang biasa. Di sana, telah berdiri Gray dan Jellal. Gray lagi duduk sambil memutar-mutar kaleng minuman bersoda yang menandakan kalau dia baru selesai minum minuman bersoda itu. atau itu kaleng yang ia pungut di jalan?

Jellal sedang jongkok membelakangi Natsu di samping Gray. Dia sedang ngorek-ngorek tanah, atau sedang mainin kotoran anjing?

"Yo... " Sapa Gray sambil membuang kaleng tersebut ke tempat asalnya. Jadi kita mengambil kesimpulan kalau Gray tadi gak minum minuman bersoda, tapi mungut kalengnya di tong sampah buat jadi mainan.

Jellal yang menyadari kedatangan Natsu, berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"... " Jellal terdiam dengan jari-jari tangan yang kotor karena tanah. Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil melihat tangan Jellal.

"Lu abis mainin ta* anjing ya?" Tanya Natsu.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Jellal langsung berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ngambek kali... " Jawab Gray asal.

"Ooh... mungkin mau cuci tangan... " Tebak Natsu.

"Atau jangan-jangan mau nangis di kamarnya?" Tebak Natsu dan Gray.

"Barang kali dia stress gara-gara mainin ta* anjing... " Kata Natsu sambil duduk di bangku taman. Gray mengikutinya.

"Hari ini kayaknya lu seneng banget... kenapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Hah? kok lu tau? Perasaan muka gua biasa aja deh... " Kata Natsu heran.

"Latar bunga-bunga pink yang ada di belakang lu dari tadi gak ilang-ilang... " Kata Gray sambil menunjuk bunga-bunga berwarna pink yang beterbangan di belakang Natsu.

"_Yah ketahuan... " _Batin Natsu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Gua..." Tiba-tiba Jellal kembali dengan wajah datar.

"Lu abis ngapain ke rumah?" Tanya Gray.

"Abis bok*r... " Jawab Jellal santai.

"Hah?" Natsu dan Gray menangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi gua gak bisa bok*r makannya gua mainin ta* anjing... eh ternyata bisa bikin bok*r juga lho!" Sekarang sebuah senyuman lega terpampang jelas di wajah Jellal.

Natsu dan Gray masang muka facepalm.

"Jadi, lu seneng kenapa tadi?" Tanya Gray lagi.

"Gua—"

"Emang tadi lu pada lagi ngomongin apa?" Potong Jellal.

Gray mendengus kesal. "Udah dengerin aja sih!"

"Gua—"

"Natsu... itu kok ada bunga-bunga di belakang lu?" Tanya Jellal sambil menunjuk bunga-bunga pink yang masih beterbangan, dan konon katanya, bunga itu masih ada di belakang Natsu hingga sekarang.

"GUA MAU NGOMONG DARI TADI DIPOTONG TERUS!" Kata Natsu kesal.

Jellal diam dengan wajah polos.

"Gua menang lotere... " Jawab Natsu dengan wajah tidak senang.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"WHAT!?"

"LOTERE?!"

"LOTERE APAAN?!"

Hening lagi.

"Gua menang lotere. Besok gua mau ambil duitnya... " Kata Natsu dengan nada sinis. Mukanya kayak orang ngambek.

"Natsu! Besok gua anterin lu ngambil duit lotere ya!" Kata Gray semangat.

"Moduuuss!" Teriak Natsu di depan muka Gray pake hujan lokal dari dalem mulut.

"Eh... bagi-bagi dong... " Kata Jellal dengan wajah datar.

"Eeh... langsung to the point lagi nih orang... " Kata Natsu.

"_Haah... sebenernya gua mau ngabisin duit sekeluarga aja... gara-gara ada bunga di belakang gua, jadi ketauan deh... mau gak mau harus bagi duitnya ke mereka... " _Batin Natsu. (Author : Dasar pelit!)

"Besok jam 9... lu tunggu di depan rumah gua... " Kata Natsu yang sudah hopeless.

"Oke! Oke!" Kata Gray sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Natsu.

**Besok pagi jam 9**

Natsu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan lemas. Wajahnya pucat. Wajahnya tambah pucat begitu melihat Gray dan Jellal dengan senyum mereka yang menjijikkan.

Natsu berjalan melewati 2 makhluk yang menjijikkan itu.

"Ayo... " Gumam Natsu lemas.

**Di tempat pengambilan uang lotere**

"Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya petugas wanita yang duduk di tempat pengambilan uang. Natsu mengangguk lemas. Sementara Gray dan Jellal tersenyum gak sabaran.

"Baik... sebentar saya hitung dulu ya... " Wanita itu pun menghitung beberapa gepok uang 100 ribuan.

"Totalnya 23 miliyar yen." Kata wanita itu sambil menyerahkan 2 buah koper hitam. Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal mematung.

"Totalnya... "

"23 miliyar... "

"Yen... "

.

.

.

Mereka pun berlari keluar kantor itu sambil mengangkat-angkat koper mereka. Sekarang di belakang mereka bertiga tengah beterbangan beberapa bunga berwarna pink.

**Di rumah Natsu**

Lucy lagi nonton TV sambil bersandar pada sofa. Pas iklan, bel pintu Lucy berbunyi.

"Ah dasar... " Kata Lucy sambil berjalan malas ke arah pintu.

Klik

"Haai!" Teriak Mavis yang dateng bersama Erza.

"... " Lucy terdiam dengan wajah datar. Sungguh rasanya malas sekali dengan kehadiran mereka berdua.

"Silahkan duduk... " Kata Lucy mempersilahkan. Mereka berdua duduk dan langsung menonton TV.

"Bosen ya... " Ujar Mavis sambil memangku bantal berwarna merah.

"Iya... " Jawab Lucy.

"Coba kita punya banyak duit terus liburan... " Kata Erza.

"Rasanya pengen jalan-jalan keliling pulau... " Gumam Lucy.

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas panjang.

BRUAK!

Lucy, Erza, dan Mavis menengok ke arah pintu yang di dobrak.

"LUCYYY!" Teriak Natsu kegirangan.

"Apaan?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu menunjukkan kopernya kepada Lucy.

"Aku dapet 23 miliyar yen dari lotere!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEH!?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

23 miliyar yen itu berapa rupiah?! Kalau author dapet duit segitu udah jalan-jalan ke Jepang kali...#KYAAA

Seri entah keberapa dari Day By Day Team Natsu... yaa semoga menghibur seperti biasa...

Ada yang punya saran? Atau masukan? Atau ada yang punya ide? Yoo silahkan kasih tau I!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	2. Survival Island

Hai! Author udah update nih! Author terkesan lho dengan review yang amat sangat menyenangkan di chapter satu... arigato yang udah review! Arigato juga buat yang baca aja... dari review-review yang telah author baca, fic ini mengalami perubahan sedikit.

Terima kasih kepada beberapa orang yang reviewnya telah mengubah isi fic ini (?).

Yup! Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk mengetahui keanehan dan ke-gak jelasan fic ini!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Adventure (Survival)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, Genre ganti-ganti di setiap chapter.**

Pagi yang ce—

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?"

Natsu dan Gray tersentak kaget, koper yang mereka pegang loncat dan mendarat di depan Erza dan Lucy.

Lucy dan Erza memegang koper itu dengan mata melotot dan tangan bergetar.

Perlahan mereka membuka koper itu dan melihat sesuatu berwarna merah dengan dua pria yang ada di dalamnya. (uang 100 ribu maksudnya)

Lucy dan Erza kaget dan melempar koper itu ke atas sehingga uang yang ada di dalamnya jadi berhamburan keluar dan melayang-layang di atas mereka.

"Horee! Ujan duit!" Teriak Mavis sambil mengambil uang itu satu per satu.

Erza dan Lucy yang tersadar langsung memungut uang itu dengan cepat dan kembali duduk di sofa.

"Ehem... jadi ini uang yang kau dapatkan dari lotere?" Tanya Lucy dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan uang sebanyak ini?!" Kata Erza sambil melihat uang yang ia susun menjadi kipas kertas.

"Lho, bukannya barusan kita lagi bosen dan berharap dapet uang banyak? Terus tadi siapa tuh yang bilang kalo mau ngelilingin pulau?" Kata Mavis yang muncul dari gundukkan uang.

Erza melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Kita ke pulauuu~! Kita ke pulauu~! Kita ke pulauu~!" Mavis, Erza, dan Lucy menari ala suku primitif sambil mengelilingi gundukan uang 100 ribu-an itu.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" Tanya Natsu sambil garuk-garuk pantat.

"Seneng kayaknya... " Gumam Gray. Selembar uang yang ada di kepala Gray akhirnya terjatuh juga.

"Kita akan ke pulau!" Teriak Mavis, Erza, dan Lucy sambil menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di atas gundukkan uang.

"_Apes bener hari ini gua! Rencana cuma mau pergi sama Gray dan Jellal, kok jadi nambah sih?! Oke, mereka suami istri jadi satu paket. WHAT!? Ada Mavis juga!? SIAAAL!" _Batin Natsu yang dengan lemah duduk di sofa.

"Natsu! Uangnya kan banyak, jadi gak papa dong kalo dipake sedikiiiiiiiiiiiit aja... " Kata Lucy dengan nada imut.

Natsu yang lagi facepalm melihat Lucy dengan malas.

"Erza dan Mavis akan ikut bersama kita!" Kata Lucy dengan senyum senang.

* * *

"APAA!?" Teriak Lucy.

"Siapa yang ngijinin lu-lu pada ikut hah?!" Kata Lucy sambil nunjuk Gray dan Jellal.

"Ih kok jadi kita yang dimarahin sih?" Kata Gray bingung.

"Jellal." Panggil Erza. Jellal menengok.

"Gimana kalo setiap keluarga diwakili sama satu orang?" Tanya Erza.

"Boleh." Jawab Jellal.

"Kalo gitu gua yang ikut, lu jaga anak di rumah." Kata Erza dengan wajah 'Jangan-jawab-kata-kata-gua'

"Cih!" Gumam Jellal.

"Eh Tunggu Erza! Kalo setiap keluarga diwakilin sama satu orang, kok keluarga Dragneel dua orang!?" Kata Jellal protes sambil menunjuk Natsu dan Lucy yang udah siap berangkat.

Erza berjalan mendekati Jellal.

"Mereka kan yang menangin lotere, jadi mereka punya hak untuk itu! Lagian udah bagus gua boleh ikut!" Bisik Erza.

Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Jellal sendiri.

Oh iya lupa, Jellal dimintain tolong buat ngurusin anaknya Lucy juga.

Greget kan?

Rasain!

* * *

**Island Traveler**

Angin pelabuhan berhembus lembut. Rombongan tim Natsu plus Mavis ini sedang mengantri membeli tiket.

"Mas, beli tiket ke pulau—"

"Bu, tiket yang kesisa cuman tiket tujuan Anayase Island... " Ujar si Petugas memotong perkataan Lucy.

"Gak papa deh." Kata Lucy. Mentang-mentang duitnya banyak jadi kalo pulaunya gak enak langsung cabut ke pulau lain.

Lucy pun kembali ke rombongan dengan membawa 5 lembar tiket.

"Yosh, aku naik ke perahunya." Kata Natsu.

Mereka pun naik perahu perlahan-lahan. Gray menyadari sesuatu dan langsung menanyakannya ke petugas.

"Pak, pendayungnya mana?"

"Oh, pendayungnya udah habis. Jadi kalian harus dayung sendiri. Pokoknya dari sini lurus aja. Ada batu karang belok kiri dikit." Jelas si Petugas.

"Pendayungnya abis... " Kata Gray.

"Apaan tuh? Emangnya barang, bisa abis?" Kata Erza protes.

"Pendayung itu properti Erza. Properti... " Kata Gray.

"Sial... " Gumam Natsu.

"Sabar ya... " Kata Lucy sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Natsu.

"Kenapa... sih... Wendy... gak... ikut... aja...?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ngg... kenapa ya...? Takdir kali... " Jawab Lucy.

"Pasti susahnya Lucy, punya suami kayak dia... " Kata Gray prihatin.

"Gak kok. Kalo gua gak nikah sama dia, gak mungkin gua dapet uang 23 Miliyar... " Kata Lucy yang idungnya menggede.

Gray cuma masang tampang muka 'bener-juga-sih'.

Erza mendayung cukup cepat. Matanya sudah dapat melihat item-item gitu.

"Itu batu karangnya." Kata Erza sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Lucy, Gray, dan Mavis melihat ke depan.

"Oh, iya tuh... " Gumam Mavis.

Tak lama, Erza merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar di bawah perahu mereka. (catatan : perahu mereka cuma sampan dari kayu!)

"WOI! ANJRIT! ADA PIRANHA WOI!" Teriak Erza yang langsung loncat ke depan untuk bergabung bersama teman-temannya.

"Gimana nih!?" Teriak Lucy.

"Loncat! Loncat!" Teriak Gray.

Karena panik, mereka pun loncat. Gray membawa Natsu bersamanya. Mereka berenang dengan sekuat tenaga. Sementara piranha-piranha itu berenang mengejar mereka. Ya, memang belum terbukti kalau piranha memakan manusia, tapi kalo mereka diam dan nantangin piranha itu, mereka mungkin jadi manusia pertama yang membuktikan kalau piranha itu makan manusia.

"Sedikit lagi sampe ke batu!" Teriak Gray yang berenangnya lebih cepet dari pada semuanya. Termasuk dari Mavis yang lagi lari santai di atas air.

"KYAA! GUA GAK MAU MATI! GUA BELOM LIAT ANAK GUA NIKAH! MANA ANAK GUA SAMA JELLAL LAGI!? MAU JADI APA ANAK GUA!?" Teriak Lucy yang dengan cepat mengayuh tangannya.

"Sialan! Tau gini Jellal aja yang ikut tadi mah!" Kata Erza yang tidak kalah panik.

"Aduh! Batu karangnya jauh amat!" Kata Gray yang dari tadi berenang gak nyampe-nyampe. Udah gitu berat lagi ada Natsu.

Mavis sudah sampai duluan dan duduk manis di batu karang sambil melihat perjuangan temannya. Sembaring nunggu, dia cuci tangan dan cuci kaki dulu.

"Buset! Akhirnya nyampe juga!" Gray cepat-cepat ngegulingin Natsu ke atas batu. Dia juga cepet-cepet naik ke atas.

Sementara itu Erza dan Lucy sudah menyusul dan naik ke atas batu. Ikan piranha itu tidak dapat menggapai mereka namun masih tidak menyerah.

"NATSU! BAKAR TUH IKAN! WOI!" Lucy mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Natsu. Akan tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Natsu karena ia masih mabuk.

"AAAH! Masa gua di sini terus!?" Rengek Lucy.

Gray terdiam sejenak dan berpikir. Dan munculah ide cemerlang.

"Gua bekuin aja gimana?" Tanya Gray.

Erza, Lucy, dan Mavis melihat sekeliling. Mereka dikelilingi air.

Gray bisa melakukan apapun.

Erza nganggukin kepalanya ke atas, memberi isyarat pada Gray untuk melakukannya. Gray pun mengambil ancang-ancang, hawa-hawa es pun muncul di tangan Gray. Air di sekitar mereka pun membeku begitu juga piranha-piranha yang membeku dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang nganga, ada yang melotot, ada juga yang merem.

"Sukur deh... itu gak bisa gerak kan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Gak, selama esnya masih keras." Gray melihat ke atas. Matahari sangat terik.

"Kalo gitu cepetan pergi!" Kata Lucy yang buru-buru berdiri. Dan saat dia ingin melangkah pergi dari batu itu, dia baru sadar kalau sekarang mereka berada di tengah-tengah laut.

"Gimana kita lewat?" Gumam Lucy.

Erza, Lucy, dan Mavis pun menengok ke arah Gray. Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

* * *

Mereka dengan santai berjalan di atas jalan es yang sudah dibuat oleh Gray. Dan Natsu sudah normal beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Nah gini dong! Coba dari tadi begini, kan gua bisa bakar tuh ikan!" Kata Natsu dengan semangat. Dia berjalan paling depan.

"Terserah lu deh... " Gumam Gray.

"Pulaunya mana?" Tanya Natsu sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Sebelah kiri bego." Kata Gray.

"Oh iya! Tuh ada pulau! Hore! Gua dah sampe!" Teriak Natsu sambil berlari ke depan.

Sesekali Gray membekukan air di depannya kembali karena tidak cukup panjang. Dan di sinilah mereka. Di Anayase Island.

"Hmmm di sini tertulis... " Kata Erza sambil membaca tulisan di papan peringatan.

"Mau masuk ke dalam Anayase Island? Perginya rombongan? Syarat dan ketentuan untuk masuk : pertama, dalam rombongan harus ada penyihir api, dua, harus ada penyihir es, tiga, harus ada wanita perkasa, empat, harus ada wanita cantik, dan lima, harus ada orang pendek dan kecil."

"Maksudnya apaan?" Tanya Lucy.

Erza menggumam sambil menunjuk rekannya satu per satu.

"Kita punya semua." Kata Erza.

"Jadi aku orang pendeknya?!" Protes Mavis.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?" Kata Erza yang disertai anggukan dari yang lain.

"Emangnya ada apaan sih di dalem, sampe harus ada peraturan kayak gitu... ?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mana gua tau... gak ada orang di sini... " Kata Erza sambil melihat pulau yang sepi itu.

"Tau ah! Siapa peduli! Yuk masuk!" Natsu dan Gray pun dengan semangat masuk ke dalam hutan.

Mereka berjalan beberapa menit. Hutan itu sangat terang dan sejuk. Tidak lembab dan berlumpur.

"Mana ujungnya nih?" Tanya Gray.

"Sabar, sabar... " Kata Lucy.

Mereka berjalan lurus sampai menemukan sesuatu di ujung.

"PANTAAII!" Teriak Lucy dan Natsu.

"Nah... ini yang namanya liburan... " Gumam Erza.

SRAAAK

Semak-semak yang ada di belakang mereka bergerak dengan cepat. Dan tiba-tiba, munculah monster raksasa warna pink polkadot berbentuk tokek yang mengejutkan rombongan Natsu dkk.

"APAAN ITUUH!"

"IUUH!"

"EMAK!"

"NATSU! ADA EMAK LU! PINK!"

"ITU CICAK!?"

Kadal itu menggerakkan matanya dengan cepat dan akhirnya, matanya menangkap keberadaan manusia-manusia itu. dengan cepat kadal raksasa itu menjulurkan dan memasukkan lidahnya kembali ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai bergerak ke arah mereka dengan cepat.

Mereka berlari ke dalam hutan. Mereka gak peduli mau lari ke arah mana, yang penting sama-sama. Natsu lari sambil bawa kelapa yang tadi rencananya mau dibuka dan diminum sambil nyantai.

"Lu ngapain bawa kelapa!" Teriak Lucy.

"Oh iya! Ngapain ya?!" Teriak Natsu. Ia pun melempar kelapa itu ke belakang dan masuk ke dalam mulut kadal itu yang kebetulan terbuka.

"LAPAR! LAPAR!"

"HAH! KADALNYA NGOMONG!" Teriak Lucy.

"Eh! Dia laper katanya! Kasih makan gih!" Kata Gray yang larinya paling kenceng.

"Kasih makan apaan?! Lu gak liat gua gak bawa tas?! Tas gua ketinggalan di pantai!" Kata Erza.

"Natsu! Duitnya lu tinggal ya?!" Tanya Lucy yang berlari di sebelah Natsu. Natsu mengangguk hebat.

"Ntar kalo di ambil orang gimana?!" Teriak Lucy.

"GUA GAK MIKIRIN SOAL DUIT! GUA GAK MAU MATII!" Teriak Natsu yang mempercepat larinya. Sekarang Lucy paling belakang.

"Eh! Lihat itu! ada kodok terbang!" Kata Mavis sambil nunjuk ke atas.

"GAK LUCU!" Teriak Natsu.

"Bukan! Maksudku lihat! Ada pohon pisang!" Kata Mavis lagi.

"Terus kenapa kalo ada pohon pisang?!" Tanya Gray.

"Bukannya pisang itu makanan ya?" Tanya Mavis.

Mereka diam sejenak sambil terus berlari.

"Natsu! Ambil tuh pisang!" Kata Erza.

Natsu pun berlari mendahului mereka dan manjat ke atas pohon. Ia mencabuti pisang itu dengan cepat dan melemparnya ke arah Erza. Setelah itu dia tampung pisang itu di bajunya dan turun ke bawah.

Erza melempar pisang itu ke arah kadal raksasa itu. kadal itu langsung memakannya. Kecepatannya melambat sedikit.

"Kayaknya kita musti kasih dia makan biar dia kenyang terus gak bisa lari lagi deh!" Kata Lucy.

"Natsu! Pisangnya lagi!" Kata Erza. Natsu melempar semua pisang yang ia bawa.

Dengan pisau gak tau dari mana, Erza muter-muter gak jelas dengan kulit pisang yang berloncatan keluar.

"Ini! Gua udah bikin Banana Split! Cepet lempar ke kadal itu!" Kata Erza sambil melempar beberapa Banana Split ke arah Lucy dan Mavis. Lucy dan Mavis melempar olahan pisang itu ke arah kadal itu. kadal itu memakannya dengan lahap. Kecepatannya kembali menurun.

Natsu dan Gray terus melempar buah-buahan yang tertangkap oleh mata mereka dan segera diterima oleh Erza. Tangan Erza kembali beraksi dan jadilah es buah. Lucy dan Mavis bersama-sama melempar es buah itu ke kadal dan sekali lagi, kecepatannya menurun.

"Apa lagi nih?!" Tanya Natsu.

"Udah gak ada apa-apa lagi! Semuanya kayu dan batu!" Kata Gray.

Erza berpikir keras. Akhirnya dia berhenti berlari dan mengambil batu besar. Ia pun melempar batu yang besar itu langsung ke mulut kadal itu. Dan kadal itu langsung menelannya.

Perlahan kadal itu melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Mereka pun juga ikut berhenti berlari.

"Hosh... hosh... hebat Erza!" Kata Natsu sambil memberikan jempolnya.

"Tapi batu kan bukan makanan... " Kata Mavis.

"Tapi itu bisa bikin sakit perut." Kata Erza sambil melihat kadal yang sekarang pergi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Duduk dulu yuk... " Ajak Erza.

"Haah... sekarang aku mulai mengerti sama pulau ini... " Kata Lucy.

"Ini bukan pulau biasa... " Gumam Mavis sambil menyeka keringatnya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi dari tadi aku merasa kita itu kayak lagi survival deh... " Kata Lucy.

"Pertama, dalam perjalanan ke sini, kalo gak ada Gray, si Penyihir es, kita gak akan bisa pergi ataupun datang ke sini. Lalu, kalau tidak ada Erza, si Wanita perkasa, kadal itu pasti sudah menelan kita... walaupun pemberitahuan tentang penyihir es itu telat sih... " Jelas Lucy.

"Wanita perkasa?" Tanya Mavis.

"Mana ada yang bisa bikin Banana Split sama bikin es buah sambil lari... ?" Kata Lucy. Mavis mengangguk.

Berarti kita semua punya perannya masing-masing dalam game survival ini!" Kata Natsu semangat.

"Siapa bilang ini game! Ini bukan game! Ini beneran!" Kata Lucy.

"ya udah yuk, jalan lagi... entah kali ini giliran siapa..." Kata Erza.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan. Hari sudah siang dan hawa di hutan itu jadi lembab dan panas.

"Aduuh... panas banget... " Gerutu Lucy.

"Gray, mungkin sekarang giliran lu lagi kali... " Kata Natsu.

"Gua penyihir es, bukan AC..." Gumam Gray.

Mereka terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan. Tidak ada tanda kehidupan di sana. Bahkan serangga pun tidak ada. Oh, mungkin kadal tadi boleh dikategorikan sebagai makhluk hidup. Dan di pulau ini, hanya mereka lah manusiannya.

"Aku mau pulang... " Gumam Lucy.

"Kita aja gak tau keluar lewat mana... " Kata Mavis yang sudah lemas.

"Haaah... " Lucy dan Mavis menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Hey lihat! Ada gedung!" Kata Natsu.

Di depan mereka ada sebuah bangunan tua kuno berbentuk piramid. Setidaknya, mereka bisa istirahat di sana.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ini piramid... " Kata Erza sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Eh semuanya... ini apa?" Tanya Natsu yang sedang berdiri di depan sesuatu.

"Itu kan cermin... " Kata Gray sambil melihat benda bulat itu. pantulan wajah Gray terlihat di cermin itu.

"Mana, coba ku lihat... " kali ini, pantulan Erza yang terlihat di cermin itu.

"Aaah! Aku juga mau!" Kata Mavis yang gak nyampe karena pendek.

"Misi! Misi! Aku mau ngaca bentar... " Kata Lucy. Dengan asyiknya, dia menggunakan pantulan dari kaca itu untuk merapikan rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba tanah di sekitar mereka bergetar dan pintu di sebelah mereka terbuka.

"WOOOW! Inilah fungsi wanita cantik!" Kata Natsu.

Dengan riangnya Natsu masuk ke dalam, diikuti Gray dan Erza di belakangnya.

"G-Gunanya aku buat buka pintu?" Gumam Lucy tidak percaya.

Mereka masuk ke dalam piramid itu. di dalam piramid, mereka menemukan lukisan-lukisan kuno wanita cantik di tembok-tembok dan salah satunya adalah Lucy.

"ASTAGA! MUKA KU!? Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk lukisan dirinya.

"WAAAH! Nenek moyangnya Lucy!" Ledek Natsu.

"Ah! Diam!" Protes Lucy.

"Udah jangan berisik. Ayo jalan terus." Kata Erza.

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri piramid yang lumayan gelap itu.

GREK

"Suara apaan tuh?" Tanya Lucy.

Seketika lantai yang mereka injak terbuka dan alhasil mereka semua terjatuh.

"Maaf, sepertinya tadi aku menginjak sesuatu... " Kata Natsu sambil nyengir.

"NATSUUUU!"

* * *

"Aduuh... pantat ku sakit... " Ringis Lucy.

"Gray! Bangun lu ah kambing!" Kata Natsu yang di dudukin sama Gray.

"Oh, sorry, sorry." Ujar Gray sambil bagun dari atas tubuh Natsu.

"Ini apa lagi?" Tanya Erza.

Mereka berada di bawah piramid dengan tembok-tembok yang masih terlihat kuno. Pasir-pasir menutupi lantai piramid.

"Di sini lumayan gelap dari pada di atas... " Kata Lucy.

Di bagian bawah piramid ini memang hanya menyisakan lubang kecil yang membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk. Dan di bagian bawah piramid ini, banyak tengkorak-tengkorak manusia dimana-mana.

"Apa ini pengunjung sebelumnya?" Tanya Lucy dengan perasaan takut.

"Mereka pastilah penyihir... " Gumam Erza.

Mereka berjalan sampai memasuki suatu ruangan yang lebih gelap lagi.

"Duh, kok gelap banget sih?" Kata Mavis.

"Entahlah... " Kata Lucy.

Tiba-tiba suara mendesis terdengar dari segala penjuru ruangan itu. itu ular.

"ULAAAR!" Teriak mereka semua.

"Aduh! Gimana nih?!" Tanya Lucy.

"Sekarang ngapain?!" Tanya Mavis.

"Giliran gua nih!" Kata Natsu dengan bangga.

"Emangnya api bisa apa?" Tanya Gray.

"Ngebakar doang... " Jawab Lucy.

"Api juga bisa menghangatkan tubuh... " Kata Erza.

"Aku tau! Natsu! Coba arahkan api mu ke ular-ular itu!" Kata Mavis.

Natsu pun melakukannya persis dengan apa yang di katakan Mavis. Dia membuat api dengan tangannya dan menakut-nakuti ular itu. ular itu pun pergi menjauh.

"YAAA! Inilah fungsi penyihir api!" Kata Natsu semangat.

Tepat di depan mereka ada satu pintu kecil. Mereka berjalan ke tengah ruangan itu. tiba-tiba pintu di belakang mereka tertutup dan langit-langit pun segera turun dan kalau mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa, mereka bisa gepeng.

Mereka berlomba-lomba berlari ke pintu di ujung. Tapi naas. Pintu itu terlalu kecil. Dan ada tulisan yang berbunyi, 'tombol untuk menghentikannya ada di dalam sini'.

"Maksa banget." Gumam Lucy.

"Sekarang siapa yang belum ambil bagian?" Tanya Erza dengan nada tegas. Mavis mengangkat tangan.

"Masuk gih... " Kata Erza pada Mavis.

Mavis tampak tidak yakin dengan pintu kecil itu. tapi memikirkan teman-temannya yang akan gepeng, dia pun masuk sambil merangkak.

"Mavis! Kami mengandalkanmu!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah khawatir.

Mavis pun hilang di balik kegelapan. Sementara langit-langitnya terus turun menuju kepala mereka. Beberapa menit telah lewat. Tapi mavis tidak kunjung keluar.

"MAVIS!" Teriak Erza ke dalam pintu itu. tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sementara mereka semua sekarang sudah berjongkok.

"Mavis! Lu ngapain sih!" Tanya Natsu yang panik sambil memeluk Lucy.

**At Mavis Place**

"Aduh? Ini gimana?" Tanya Mavis pada dirinya sendiri.

"Salah pencet akan mempercepat langit-langit itu." Gumam Mavis sambil membaca tulisan di tembok sampingnya.

"Aduh... aku harus mencet yang mana nih... " Kata Mavis sambil gigit jari. Ia bingung melihat 4 buah tombol kuno nan tua itu.

"Aku bingung..." Dan sekarang, Mavis mulai menangis.

**Back To Natsu Place**

Mereka sedang berpelukan sekarang. Natsu memeluk Lucy dan Gray memeluk Erza.

"Lucy... aku sangat mencintaimu... andaikan aku masih punya waktu, aku ingin bulan madu sekali lagi... numpung duitnya ada... " Kata Natsu dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku juga. Walaupun kau bodoh, tapi aku suka padamu. Hidupku tidak lengkap tanpamu... " Kata Lucy mempererat pelukannya pada Natsu.

"Erza... " Panggil Gray yang sedang memeluk Erza.

"Apaan?" Tanya Erza.

"Walaupun lu bukan istri gua, tapi gua sayang sama lu... " Kata Gray dengan nada sedih.

"Gray, kalo ini bukan saat-saat terakhir gua, gua pasti udah nonjok lu, tapi berhubung ini saat-saat terakhir gua, ya udah deh, rasa sayang lu gua terima. Gua juga sayang sama lu... " Kata Erza sambil mengusap kepala Gray.

"Keinginanku yang belum tercapai itu... aku ingin melihat anak kita nikah... " Kata Lucy. Air matanya sudah mulai keluar. Dan ketika langit-langit itu akan meremukkan kepala mereka, mereka mempererat pelukan mereka.

JEGREK

Langit-langit itu berhenti tepat di atas kepala mereka.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lucy yang tidak bisa mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah... " Jawab Natsu.

Perlahan langit-langit itu kembali naik dan berhenti di tempatnya semula. Mavis keluar dengan senyum dari pintu kecil tadi.

"Mavis!" Teriak Lucy.

"Lama amat sih! udah sampe ubun-ubun nih!" Kata Gray sambil menunjuk kepalanya.

"Aku bingung, ada 4 tombol tadi... tapi yang bisa di pencet cuman satu, yang lainnya udah keras kayak batu. Eh ternyata itu tombol yang bener... hehehe... " Kata Mavis sambil tertawa garing.

"Sukur deh... " Gumam Lucy sambil menghela nafas.

BUAK

Erza memukul perut Gray dengan keras membuat Gray berteriak tiba-tiba.

"ADUH! NAPA LU?!" Tanya Gray.

"Ini bukan saat-saat terakhir gua, tadi kan gua bilang kalo ini bukan saat-saat terakhir gua, gua bakal nonjok lu... " Kata Erza yang pergi begitu saja.

Di sudut ruangan, ada pintu yang terbuka dan ada tulisan 'EXIT'-nya. Mereka pun keluar dari piramid itu.

Saat mereka keluar, mereka kembali lagi ke pantai tempat mereka bertemu dengan kada raksasa itu. di sana, tas dan barang-barang mereka masih pada posisi semula. Dan ada kapal boat yang telah menunggu dengan seorang pria tua yang menunggu di atasnya.

"Selamat, kalian telah berhasil bertahan di pulau ini sampai tantangan terakhir." Ujar pria tua itu.

"Anayase Island memang aneh... " Kata Lucy sambil berjalan menaiki kapal itu.

"Nama Anayase sendiri punya maksud tersendiri... " Kata pria itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Anda gagal, saya senang." Kata pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kambing... "

"Anjrit nama apaan tuh... "

"Cih... udang di balik bakwan... "

"Mari, saya antar kalian ke pulau selanjutnya." Kata pria itu.

"Bayar gak?" Tanya Lucy. Pria itu mengangguk.

"Cih, ke pulau ini aja udah abis 2 Miliyar... " Gumam Lucy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Chapter ini panjang banget! Author baru nyadarrr! CETAAAR! #sfx : Petir

Gimana seru gak? Gak lucu ya? Gak nyambung? Monoton? Gak greget ya? Ah terserahlah... yang penting kau baca... :D

Kasih tau ide kalian ke saya, dan bisa jadi, ide kalian jadi ide buat chapter selanjutnya!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	3. Random Island : How To Escape?

Author update lagi nih! Lumayan... reviewnya di chapter 2 ada 8... lumayan lah... oh iya, kabar baik untuk penggemar GrayLu, saya dah bikin satu fic yang pairnya mereka berdua. Genrenya romance, kali ini saya gak bikin humor, soalnya udah tumpeh-tumpeh ke sini. Dan maap... readers pasti tau kan, saya gak jago banget kalo bikin fic romance, wong namanya juga spesialis humor—soalnya author sendiri orangnya lucu dan imut #HOEX Judulnya **A Week**—promosi! Promosi!

**A/N : Chapter ini inspirasinya saya dapet dari seseoang lhoo... mau tau siapa? Dia yang udah ngereview di chappy (?) lalu. TARAAA! Pipin -Fina! Selamat karena review anda akan diangkat ke layar kaca—maksudnya di chapter ini!**

Yup! Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk mambaca isinya. Labirin? Ngg... Close Enough lah...

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Adventure (Escape)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, GaJe, maap buat kali ini genrenya gak ganti. Cuma yang di dalem kurungnya aja tuh yang ganti... hehe, dan ada sedikit permusuhan antar sahabat (?).**

Pagi yang cerah di kapal boat.

Malemnya kemana? Gak usah diceritainlaaaah... kan cuma tidur-ngorok-ngeces doang...

"Nnnnggg~" Erang Lucy Heartfilia dengan nada menggoda sehingga membangunkan Natsu dan Gray. Termasuk Mavis yang langsung teriak, "SUARA SIAPA TUH!?" –Soalnya seinget dia, dia tidur di kamarnya, di rumahnya. Jadi pantes heran dong kalo denger ada suara tiba-tiba di kamarnya? Emang dipikir ada makhluk yang jatoh dari langit terus bilang kalau bangsanya lagi diserang sama alien, terus minta tolong gituh?!

Lucy menengok ke belakang. Semua udah bangun. Cuman Erza yang belom.

Gray mengguncang-guncangkan badan Erza. Erza langsung bangun. Posisinya duduk dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak. "KADAL MAKAN BANANA SPLIT!?"

"Woi. Udah pagi... " Kata Gray sweatdrop.

"Oh... " Erza cuma masang tampang datar dan berjalan menyusul Lucy dan Mavis yang lagi adem-adem di depan.

"Eh, gua mau pipis di mana nih?" Tanya Natsu sambil megangin 'itu'-nya.

"Tanya aja sama bapak tua itu." Kata Gray sambil nunjuk ke pria tua yang jadi nahkoda kapal—boat.

"Pak! Aduh... mau pipis dimana?!" Tanya Natsu yang udah di ujung.

Pria tua itu nunjuk laut.

"Udah gila nih orang... " Kata Natsu berjalan sambil geleng-geleng dan nunjuk bapak itu. tapi akhir-akhirnya dia pipis di laut juga. Ikan-ikan pada dateng—"WOI BUKAN MAKANAN!" Teriak Natsu.

Dan ikan-ikan itu pun pergi.

"Kita gak mandi nih?" Tanya Mavis.

Erza dan Lucy saling bertatap-tatapan lalu mereka melihat Mavis.

.

.

.

"FUUAH! Enaknya!" Kata Mavis yang muncul dari dalam laut. Disusul Erza dan Lucy.

"Gray! Natsu! Gak mau ikut? Mandi nih!" Teriak Lucy pada dua orang pria yang dari tadi cuma ngeliatin mereka berenang aja.

"Gak ah." Jawab Natsu. Oke, kita tau alasannya—gelombang laut.

"Gua gak juga ah." Jawab Gray. Entah karena homo—pengen berduaan sama Natsu, mau nemenin Natsu—termasuk kategori homo, atau gak bisa berenang, yang jelas Gray telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berenang bersama 3 gadis cantik. Gak, dia cuma setia sama Juvia. Ngomong-ngomog Juvia tau gak sih kalo Gray pergi liburan? Entahlah, rahasia antara Author dan Gray.

"Ih, pada gak mandi dong... " Kata Mavis.

"Biarinlah. abis gua jijik! itu air kan udah kecemar sama pipisnya Natsu..." Jadi, itulah alasan seorang Gray Fullbuster menolak kesempatan emas itu. Mereka pun beranjak pergi.

"Pipis apa?" Gumam Lucy.

Para gadis-gadis itu sudah naik kembali ke kapal—boat. Ingat, hanya boat—dan bergabung bersama Gray dan Natsu yang lagi masak Bob Mie. *sensor*

"Punya kita mana?" Tanya Lucy. Natsu menunjuk 3 buah mangkuk Bob Mie di samping sana.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Natsu, bukannya kau mab—ehm! Ehm!"

"Udah Lucy, gak udah diingetin. Nanti kitanya yang repot... " Kata Erza sambil menutup mulut Lucy.

"Kenapa Lucy?" Tanya Natsu.

"Mie lu udah mateng tuh." Kata Erza sambil menunjuk mie Natsu dengan kepalanya (?).

"Wah, iya! Asyiik! ITADAKIMASU!" Natsu pun melahap mie itu dengan lahap. Maklum, udah gak makan sehari, ditambah kemaren lomba lari sama kadal polkadot.

"Kita udah sampai." Kata pria itu. dan mereka bisa melihat gundukan pasir yang luas dan ditumbuhi pohon dan semak-semak di atasnya.

"PULAUU!" Teriak Mavis.

"Apa nama pulau ini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Meiro Island." Jawab bapak tua itu.

"Pulau yang ini waras kan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Pulau bukan makhluk hidup Lucy." Jawab Erza dengan wajah datar.

Setelah berganti pakaian, mereka semua turun dan berjalan ke tepi pantai. Pria itu pun melesat pergi dengan kapal boatnya.

"Kita di tinggal?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat kapal yang semakin menjauh.

"Kalau kapalnya menjauh, berarti kita ditinggal. Pertanyaan bodoh." Kata Natsu. Lucy masang ekspresi jijik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi katanya bayar... kok belom bayar udah pergi duluan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ah, kau benar sekali." Kata Erza.

"Nah, yang itu bukan pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi iya, aku juga bingung. " Kata Natsu.

"Kalian gak nyadar ya, kalo tas kita semuanya masih dalem kapal boat itu?" Kata Gray yang dari tadi diem.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SIALAN LU BAPAK TUA!" Teriak semuanya minus Gray.

**Island Traveler**

"Di sini sih gak ada papan peringatan... " Kata Erza. "Yuk Masuk."

Mereka pun berjalan melewati sebuah gerbang dari kayu.

JEGREEEEEEEEEK

"APAAN TUH?!" Teriak Lucy.

Mereka melihat ke belakang kecuali Erza.

Pintunya?! PINTUNYA ILANG!?" Teriak semuanya minus Erza.

"PULAU KAMPR*T! PERINGATANNYA DIPASANG DI DALEM!" Teriak Erza di depan sebuah papan kayu.

Mereka pun pergi untuk melihatnya.

"Di sini tertulis... " Gumam Mavis.

"Mau jalan keluar? Ada di ujung. Jalan terus dan kalian akan menemukannya. '**Hanya sepasang kaki yang dapat keluar.'**"

"Hanya sepasang kaki?" Gumam Lucy.

"Sepasang kaki berarti maksudnya satu orang kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kurasa benar. Pintar juga kau... " Kata Erza.

"Jadi... hanya satu orang yang bisa keluar?" Tanya Gray.

Mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

SRAAAAAK SREEEEEEK SRAAAAAK

Mereka secara serentak lompat ke dalam semak-semak dan bersembunyi di sana.

"_Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa keluar. Dan orang itu adalah aku!" _Batin Lucy yang sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"_Aku harus menjadi orang yang satu-satunya keluar dari sini!" _Batin Erza yang sedang bersembunyi di atas pohon. Pohon yang ada di atas Lucy. Bodohnya.

Gara-gara peraturan pulau ini, mereka semua terjebak di labirin berbentuk hutan (?), dan hanya ada satu orang yang bisa keluar. Dan gara-gara itu, mereka jadi musuhan.

Mavis dengan santainya berjalan lurus.

"_Oh iya! Mavis bisa melayang! Dia kan bukan manusia!" _Batin Gray yang bersembunyi di—entahlah, dia bersembunyi dimana.

Mereka semua memicingkan mata melihat Mavis yang dengan enaknya berjalan sendiri.

"_Dia adalah orang yang paling mudah keluar!"_ Batin semua minus Mavis yang sedang bersembunyi gak jauh-jauh amat. Ya jelas dong, Mavis kan Master, kuat dong pasti. Kalau Mavis keluar, terus mereka semua gimana?

Tunggu—

'Hanya sepasang kaki yang dapat keluar' itu maksudnya bukan satu orang! Tapi kakinya! Kalau Mavis bisa melayang, berarti dia tidak perlu melangkah untuk keluar dari labirin ini. Itu berarti—

Ada satu orang lagi yang bisa keluar selain Mavis!

Mereka semua berpencar. Saling mencari jalan keluar dan juga was-was pada rekannya sendiri yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menerkam mereka karena ke-egoisannya.

Lucy berjalan ala ninja. Dia sudah menemukan jalan keluarnya! Mavis sudah berhasil melewati garis laser (?) di pintu keluar. Ya, ternyata pulau ini pintar. Pulau itu memiliki sensor di depan pintu keluar dan hanya mendeteksi langkah kaki. Dan Mavis lewat tanpa menginjak itu! pasti kalian berpikir, kenapa lasernya gak dilompatin aja? Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Lasernya berupa garis-garis merah panjang yang ada 10 biji. Kan gak mungkin dilompatin. Orang jaraknya aja 10 cm dari garis satu ke yang lain.

"Sial!" Gumam Lucy.

Dengan segera, ia melompat dan berlari menunju pintu keluar yang ada tulisan 'EXIT'nya.

10 meter lagi.

5 meter lagi.

SREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba pohon dan semak-semak itu bergerak. Membuat Lucy kaget.

"Apa hutan ini baru saja bergerak?" Tanya Lucy. "Ah bodo amat. Yang penting pintu keluarnya ada di—LHO KOK?!" Lucy yakin kalau pintu keluarnya ada di depannya. Tapi apa yang ia temukan? Tidak ada.

"Mana!? Mana?! Tadi kan di sini?!" Kata Lucy sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Aku mengerti sekarang! Pulau ini mempermainkan kami! Jadi jalan menunju pintu keluar bisa berganti-ganti, kalau begitu, ada yang bisa menjauh dari pintu keluar dan ada juga yang jaraknya semakin dekat ke pintu keluar! Tapi kapan hutan ini akan bergerak kembali?!" Kata Lucy menganalisa.

"Lucy!" Teriak Erza.

Lucy tersentak kaget. Masih ingat? Sekarang mereka adalah musuh yang saling memperebutkan jalan keluar yang entah dimana. Sementara Mavis? Ohoho... dia sedang menunggu di luar.

"Apa kau juga ingin keluar?" Tanya Erza. Lucy terdiam.

"Kalau begitu, kita adalah musuh sekarang... " Kata Erza. Dengan cepat ia berubah kostum (?) jadi Bunny Girl.

"Hah?!" Tentu Lucy bingung.

Erza lari dengan kencangnya meninggalkan Lucy.

"Ooh... maksudnya lomba lari... " Kata Lucy yang sudah masang ancang-ancang berantem. Karena dipikirnya mereka mau liburan, Lucy gak bawa kunci-kunci arwahnya dan dia yang paling lemah di antara mereka berempat.

Lucy pun berlari mengejar Erza yang sudah tidak terlihat.

**At Gray and Natsu place**

"Yo." Sapa Natsu yang sedang berhadapan dengan Gray.

"Yo." Jawab Gray dengan wajah siap berantem.

Natsu sudah siap berantem. Tangan-tangannya sudah mengeluarkan percikkan api. Sedangkan hawa dingin sudah melayang-layang dari seluruh bagian tubuh Gray.

"Rasanya udah lama banget kita gak berantem kayak gini. " Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum. Seperti waktu SMA dulu saat belum menikah.

"Kita memang teman dari TK, tapi kalau soal yang menyangkut hidup... kita sendiri-sendiri ya... " Kata Gray yang sudah tertelan oleh ke-egoisannya. Natsu tidak ambil pusing. Percikan api di tangannya mulai membesar.

"Yang akan keluar dari sini adalah aku!" Teriak Natsu sembaring melemparkan pukulan apinya pada Gray. Gray juga siap dengan pose tangannya.

SRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK

"Lho?"

BUK

"Adooh!" Ringis Natsu saat tangannya yang terbakar itu mengenai batang pohon sampai pohon itu tumbang.

"Apa? Hah? Gray? Lu di mana?" Tanya Natsu yang kebingungan sambil celingak celinguk. Gray yang berdiri di depannya sekarang berubah menjadi pohon dan semak-semak. Dia menelusuri semak-semak yang tiba-tiba bergeser di depannya. Tapi nihil. Gray tidak ada di sana.

Natsu keluar dari semak-semak itu dan berbalik ke tempatnya semula. Lalu Natsu tercengang melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"...A-apa? A-aku bisa..." Gumam Natsu dengan mata yang terbelalak sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang, tepat 10 meter di depan Natsu,

Pintu keluar terbuka untuknya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

JREEEEEEEENG! Gimana ya?! Apa Natsu akan keluar dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya termasuk Lucy!?

Chapter ini ada part 2 nya kok, soalnya author yakin 97 persen, readers bakal kebingungan dengan game (?) di pulau ini.

Sedikit **INFO **: Jadi, di pulau ini hanya ada satu orang yang bisa keluar, tunggu, bukan berarti orangnya, tapi yang lewat laser itu cuma kakinya doang (dalam artian laser letaknya di tanah kayak garis-garis jalan TOL). Dan kalau udah dibilang sepasang kaki, itu pasti mengarah sama satu orang aja kan? Berhubung Mavis bisa melayang (Di fic ini) jadi sensornya gak bisa baca kaki Mavis alias belom ada yang keluar (menurut si Sensor) makannya, Lucy, Erza, Gray, dan Natsu berebut untuk keluar. **NOTE **: labirin yang yang ada di fic ini bentuknya hutan kayak pulau gitu. Dan labirin ini bisa bergerak random (makannya judulnya Random Island) dan bisa aja, orang yang udah deket sama pintu keluar jadi menjauh karena pergeseran pohon dan semak-semak. EX : Lucy dan Natsu.

'Nama Meiro Island sendiri diambil dari arti kata 'labirin' dalam bahasa Jepang'

Pertanyaan bisa dikirimkan lewat review dan akan di jawab di chapter selanjutnya (part 2 nya)

Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter depaaaan~ CIAO!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	4. Random Island : The Way to Escape!

Author update lagi! Maap updatenya lama, soalnya author sibuk! Soooooook sibuuuuuuuuk! Oke, yang penting sekarang author udah update kan? Ini part 2 nya dari chapter sebelumnya.

**A/N : Apakah anda sekalian setelah membaca bio saya? Saya kedatangan OC! Kuro Yuuka! (Info tentang Yuuka bisa dibaca di bio saya) tapi kalo males, saya jelasin dikit aja ya. Kalo Kuro Yuuka dateng di fic saya yang mana aja, itu tanda-tandanya kalo 'Fic yang bersangkutan gak bisa update cepet dan yang paling mematikan adalah 'DISCONTINUED'!'. Jadi hati-hati dengan Yuuka. **

Yup! Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk mambaca isinya. Part 2 of Random Island.

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Adventure (Escape)**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, buat kali ini genrenya tetap sama soalnya sambungannya chapter sebelumnya, ada sedikit permusuhan antar sahabat, Author sudah mulai kehabisan ide.**

* * *

Natsu keluar dari semak-semak itu dan berbalik ke tempatnya semula. Lalu Natsu tercengang melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"...A-apa? A-aku bisa..." Gumam Natsu dengan mata yang terbelalak sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang, tepat 10 meter di depan Natsu,

Pintu keluar terbuka untuknya.

* * *

"Wah Erza cepat sekali larinya..." Kata Lucy sambil celingak-celinguk. "Entah di mana aku sekarang... " Gumam Lucy yang sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah hutan.

"Apa hutan ini sudah bergerak lagi ya?" Tanya Lucy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lucy!" Panggil seseorang. Lucy menengok ke asal suara.

"Gray!" Panggil Lucy ketika melihat Gray yang sedang berlari dari arah belakang.

"Kau liat Natsu gak?" Tanya Gray yang sedang berhadapan dengan Lucy.

Lucy menggeleng. "Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab Lucy.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

Lucy langsung melangkah mundur menjauhi Gray. Gray kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray yang bingung dengan tingkah laku Lucy.

"Kita adalah musuh sekarang!" Kata Lucy sambil masang pose siap tempur.

Gray diam sejenak. Lalu ia menghela nafas panjang. Hawa dingin mulai bertebaran di sekitar Gray. Lucy melihat Gray dengan tatapan was-was.

Lucy langsung berlari ke semak-semak. Jelas kan? Dia adalah satu-satunya yang paling lemah di antara mereka. Udah gak ada senjata lagi!

Lucy berlari dengan langkah besar. Ia memungut ranting pohon untuk pertahanan diri.

"Aku gak boleh ketangkep sama Gray!" Kata Lucy masih terus berlari. "Mana jalan keluarnya woi!" Gumam Lucy sambil berlari menerobos semak-semak di depannya. Tak jauh dari tempat Lucy, Gray juga ikut berlari. Sepertinya Gray tidak ada niat untuk berkelahi dengan Lucy. Hanya saja, Gray sedang berebut untuk lebih dulu menemukan jalan keluarnya. Mereka berlari menuju arah yang sama.

"Lucy!" Panggil Gray yang masih berlari.

"Apa?!" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak ada niat berantem denganmu. Di sini kita saling berlomba untuk keluar. Itu saja." Dan Gray pun berlari semakin cepat dan meninggalkan Lucy di belakang.

Lucy terus berlari dengan keadaan hening. Melihat Gray yang semakin lama semakin jauh.

"Jalan keluarnya di mana sih!?"

* * *

"WIIIIHIII! Pintu keluarnya udah ketemu! Padahal perasaan tadi gak ada... " Kata Natsu dengan girangnya.

"Tunggu apa lagi Natsu, ayo cepat keluar!" Kata Natsu sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar.

SRAAAAAAAAAAK

"Ng?"

"—ERZA?!"

Padahal tinggal 5 meter lagi. Tinggal 5 meter! Tapi tiba-tiba Erza keluar dari balik semak-semak dengan kostum Bunny Girlnya itu!

"Natsu?!" Kata Erza yang tidak kalah shock dengan kehadiran Natsu.

Natsu melihat Erza dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Bu-buat apa lu pake baju begituan?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah heran.

"Tadi gua lagi lomba lari sama Lucy, cuma Lucynya gak tau kemana... " Kata Erza sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Sekarang gua lagi nyari pintu keluar—NYA ADA DI DEPAN GUA!?" Teriak Erza begitu melihat pintu bertuliskan 'EXIT' tepat berada 5 meter di depannya.

Natsu dan Erza langsung saling berebut untuk keluar.

"MINGGIR!"

"APAAN SIH LU!?"

"CEWEK DULUAN!"

"LU BUKAN CEWEK!"

"APA LU BILANG!?"

"PULANG SONO!"

"MATI AJA LU!"

"KAMPR*T"

"BERANI LU SAMA GUA!?"

Natsu menarik telinga kelinci Erza sementara Erza menarik celana Natsu. Mereka tidak ingin saling melepaskan. So sweet~,—EH BUKAN!

"MINGGIR GAK LU!?"

"OGAAAAH!"

Erza dengan tangannya terus menyeret tubuhnya agar maju, tapi Natsu menariknya kembali. Dan jarak mereka dengan pintu keluar tinggal 3 meter lagi.

Tapi—

SRAAAAAK SREEEEEEK

Hutan itu bergerak lagi.

Oh tidak—

"Natsu?"

"Lucy?"

"Erza?"

"Kita semua ada di sini?!"

Ya, mereka semua bertemu akibat perputaran hutan barusan.

"Hutan ini bergerak lagi... " Kata Lucy lemas.

"Hah? jadi hutannya bisa gerak? Pantesan aja tadi pintu keluarnya tiba-tiba muncul!" Kata Natsu dengan tampang 'Oh, baru tau gua.'

"Gimana caranya supaya kita bisa keluar dari sini sama-sama?" Tanya Erza sambil meletaknya telunjuk di dagunya.

"Loncat?" Usul Gray.

"Tidak bisa. Ada lasernya. Panjang lagi... " Kata Lucy.

"Gendong?" Usul Natsu.

Ide bagus. Tapi—

Siapa yang kuat gendong 3 orang di atas?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak bisa ya... " Gumam Lucy.

"Terus gimana dong?" Tanya Natsu.

Mereka terus berpikir cara keluar yang cocok untuk mereka berempat.

"Terbang... " Usul Natsu.

"Mana bisa bego... " Kata Gray dengan pasrah.

"Aduh... gimana nih... " Kata Lucy yang frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya hingga kusut.

"... " Erza masih terdiam.

"Erza, kau ada cara gak?" Tanya Lucy yang hampir mau menangis.

"Ada." Jawab Erza. Semuanya melihat ke arahnya.

"Gendong." Jawab Erza.

Tangisan Lucy pecah saat mendengar jawaban Erza. Dia sudah putus asa.

"ITU TADI KAN RENCANA GUA!" Teriak Natsu.

"Lu sendiri yang bilang gak ada yang kuat gendong 3 orang sekaligus... " Kata Gray.

"Apa lu mau gendong kita?" Tanya Natsu sambil facepalm.

"Bukan itu... gendong yang ini beda... " Kata Erza. Natsu dan Gray terdiam, begitu juga dengan Lucy yang langsung stop nangisnya.

"Gendong apa emangnya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Jadi begini. Nanti Natsu bakal menggendong Lucy, dan Gray gendong gua." Jelas Erza.

"Mana bisa bego. Yang keluar kakinya ada 4!" Kata Natsu.

"Gua belom selesai ngomong!" Kata Erza.

"Lanjutinlah... " Kata Natsu santai.

"Saat di depan pintu keluar, Natsu dan Gray akan loncat bergantian. Tapi dengan satu kaki." Kata Erza.

"Kalo mereka loncat satu kaki, berarti, satu kaki Natsu, satu kaki Gray. Dan memang benar ada sepasang kaki yang keluar... " Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi masalahnya, apa kalian bisa loncat dengan satu kaki sambil menggendong kami?" Tanya Erza.

Natsu dan Gray mengangguk mantap.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita jatuh?" Tanya Lucy.

* * *

"Di sini tertulis, kalau kaki yang keluar lebih dari sepasang, maka kalian akan ditarik kembali ke dalam oleh gaya gravitasi dan pintu keluar akan tertutup untuk selamanya." Kata Mavis yang membaca papan peringatan di luar. Ya, di luar.

"Sialan bener nih pulau. Bukannya dipasang di dalem, biar orang tau, ini malah di pasang di luar... bener-bener gak waras!" Kata Gray.

"Ayo cepat gendong! Aku udah gak tahan di sini!" Kata Lucy.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Natsu dan Gray berjongkok, Lucy dan Erza pun naik di atasnya.

"Lu berat banget Erza!" Kata Gray.

"Diem lu!" Kata Erza dengan nada tegas dengan mata yang fokus melihat ke depan.

"Ayo jalan." Kata Natsu.

"Tapi aku takut... " Kata Lucy. "Bagaimana saat loncat nanti, kau terjatuh?" Lanjut Lucy dengan wajah khawatir.

Mereka semua terdiam. Termasuk Mavis yang melihat dari luar.

"Aku yakin bisa. Kau gak berat-berat banget kok." Kata Natsu yang membuat Lucy agak lega.

"_GAK PERCUMA GUA DIET TERNYATA!" _Batin Lucy.

"Lah gua gimana? Erza berat lho!" Kata Gray yang kakinya sudah gemeteran dari tadi gendong Erza. Apa lagi kalo loncat pake satu kaki?!

Lucy kembali cemberut.

"Gak papa. Kita mana tau kalo belom dicoba... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah serius.

"Erza! Makannya diet!" Gerutu Lucy dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi? Ayo loncat." Kata Mavis.

"..."

Natsu da Gray mengambil ancang-ancang. Lucy dan Erza memeluk mereka erat agar tidak terjatuh. Natsu dan Gray menarik nafas lalu membuangnya.

"Satu..."

"Dua... "

"TIGA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-apakah berhasil?" Tanya Lucy dengan mata yang terpejam erat.

"Ah! Erza! Awas lu mau jatuh!" Teriak Gray yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Diem jangan gerak!" Teriak Erza.

"Lu yang jangan gerak!" Teriak Gray. Gray loncat-locat dengan satu kaki agar tidak jatuh.

Dan naas, kaki Gray terpeleset dan Erza akan jatuh. Begitu juga dengn Gray.

"AWAS!" Teriak Natsu yang masih berdiri dengan satu kaki.

"KYAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ng? Aku tidak jatuh?" Tanya Erza yang kebingungan.

"Hehehehe... aku menahanmu... " Kata Mavis sambil cengengesan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Erza.

"Lihat? Kakiku melayang... " Kata Mavis sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia mendorong Erza kembali mendekat pada punggung Gray. Untung saja Gray masih bisa menahan sebelah kakinya agar tidak menyentuh tanah.

Tak lama, laser berwarna merah itu perlahan berubah menjadi hijau.

"Apa sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lucy was-was. Pelan-pelan ia turun dari punggung Natsu. Begitu juga Erza.

Dan TADAAA! Tidak ada yang terjadi! Itu berarti mereka sudah bebas!

"Ya, berkat pertolonganku... " Kata Mavis bangga.

"Makasih ya!"

"Makasih Mavis!"

"Kau hebat juga ya!"

"Wah, ini semua karnamu!"

Berbagai ucapan terima kasih dan pujian pun Mavis terima dengan senyum lebar.

"Ayo jalan." Kata Lucy.

Mereka berjalan ke tepi pantai. Di tepi pantai mereka melihat ada sebuah sampan dari kayu yang tidak ada orangnya.

"Apa kita bisa menggunakan itu?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu dan Gray menggoyangkan dan mengetuk sampan itu.

"Sampan ini masih bagus. Ada dayungnya pula..." Kata Gray.

"Hey, ini bukan sesuatu yang sengaja disiapkan oleh orang-orang gak jelas biar kita pergi ke pulau yang lebih gila lagi kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya udah, yang penting kita pulang dulu!" Erza, Lucy, dan Gray pun menaiki sampan itu disusul Natsu.

"Uang hilang, baju pun hilang... pulang gak bawa apa-apa nih... " Kata Natsu yang kecewa.

Gray pun mulai mendayung.

Dayung...

Dayung...

Dayung...

Sudah setengah jam dia mendayung.

"Aku gak lihat ada pelabuhan atau rumah-rumah... gedung pun tak ada... " Kata Lucy sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Hey! Lihat! Ada pulau lagi!" Teriak Mavis sambil menunjuk ke depan.

"Oooh...! jangan lagi!" Gerutu Natsu.

KRIIIIIIUUUUUUUK~

"Ng... sepertinya kita harus singgah di sana dulu... siapa tau ada makanan... " Kata Erza.

"Iya, aku lapar... " Tambah Mavis.

"Tapi hari sudah mulai gelap..." Kata Lucy khawatir.

"Makannya kita istirahat di pulau itu dulu... dan besok baru kita lanjutin. Kan bahaya kalau melaut malam-malam. Udah gitu kita gak tau jalan lagi... " Kata Erza disertai anggukan dari Natsu dan Gray.

"Ya udah deh, kita ke pulau itu dulu... " Kata Gray.

Malam itu, ombak semakin besar. Angin yang dingin semakin kencang bertiup. Ikan-ikan besar mulai muncul kepermukaan untuk mencari makanan. Dan kelima orang ini, akan bersinggah di sebuah pulau misterius yang gelap, dingin dan angker.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tangkaplah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap... hihihi... "

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Wah akhirnya selesai juga nih! Chapter 4! Pendek ya? Maap deh... ini saya sendiri bingung, sebenernya Canon apa AU, tapi kayaknya AU aja deh. Humor? Kurang? Ya ampun saya terbawa emosi untuk menulis Adventure!

Yap! Kira-kira pulau seperti apa yang akan mereka datangi? Malah malem-malem lagi... dan siapa yang ngomong pas terakhir-terakhir itu? Author juga gak tau... #IIIH SYEREEEEM!

Saya tuh selalu bertanya-tanya. Kalo fanfic (khsusnya fic saya) itu selalu dapet review yang banyak pada saat publish perdana. Maksud? Nih, di chapter 1, review ada 13. Di chapter 2, review ada 8, di chapter 3, reviewnya ada 7. Dan makin lama makin dikit. Awas lho nanti **Kuro Yuuka **dateng. Kalo **Yuuka** dateng, berarti fic ini gak bakal bisa update cepet... HATI-HATI! Kalo **Yuuka** dateng, bantu author mengusirnya ya!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	5. GHOST!

Author update lagi! Maap updatenya lama, soalnya sibuk ngurusin **Kuro Yuuka** yang gentayangin fic sebelah!

Wah! Saya terkuueesaaan! Reviewnya ada 8! UWOH! Semangat deh! Author mau publish judul baru neh! Di tunggu ya! Di cek! DI CEK!

Yup! Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk mengetahui... siapa yang berbicara di akhir chapter 4... MWOHOHO!

Selamat membaca!

**A/N : DIBUTUHKAN! Ide-ide cemerlang dari para readers yang akan dipublikasikan ke chapter selanjutnya! Soalnya author idenya udah abis! Ide paling cemerlang dan berkilau akan author angkat ke layar—ke chapter lanjut!**

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Horor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Genre ganti-ganti setiap chapter, ada setannya, Author sudah mulai kehabisan ide.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tangkaplah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap... hihihi... " Ujar seorang anak perempuan di balik pohon sambil menyeringai.

...

ZRAAAAAASH

Semakin malam ombak semakin mengganas, dan untungnya, makhluk-makhluk kesayangan author ini sudah berada di sebuah pulau yang kayaknya sih cukup aman buat ditempatin sehari.

"Duh dingin... " Kata Lucy sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Lagian malem-malem pake tengtop..." Sindir Natsu.

"Mana aku tau kalau kita bakalan bermalam di sini!?" Teriak Lucy.

"Apaan nih?" Kata Erza. Semuanya menengok ke arah Erza. Di depan Erza ada sebuah papan yang sudah rapuh. Dan seperti biasa, ternyata papan itu berisi peringatan yang ditulis menggunakan tinta merah yang sudah luntur.

Tapi apakah kau yakin kalau itu tinta merah?

"Apa tulisannya?" Tanya Gray.

"'Tangkaplah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap, atau kaulah yang akan aku tangkap'" Kata Erza sambil melihat papan peringatan itu.

"Kita disuruh nangkep sesuatu yang gak bisa ditangkep... maksud!?" Kata Lucy sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Cicak? Ooh! Lalat!" Kata Natsu sambil memukul tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya.

"Lalat itu masih bisa ditangkap... " Gumam Erza.

"Eh liat deh! Aku nemu sesuatu!" Kata Mavis yang berada beberapa meter di samping mereka. Mavis menunjuk ke bawah.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Lucy. Semuanya berjalan ke tempat Mavis.

Natsu dan Gray berjongkok dan membersihkan benda yang tertutup pasir itu. benda itu lebih dari satu dan bentuknya seperti—

"Kamera?" Tanya Erza.

Gray dan Natsu mengangkat 5 buah kamera kuno dan hampir semua bagiannya sudah berkarat.

"Kamera apaan nih?" Tanya Natsu.

"Mungkin kamera dari pengunjung yang lalu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ah masa? Terus yang putih-putih di sana itu apa?" Tanya Mavis sambil menunjuk ke arah kamera itu dipungut.

.

.

.

.

.

"ANJRIT EMAAAK!"

"TENGKORAAAAAAK!?"

"Hyiii! Apaan tuh!?" Tanya Lucy takut sambil memeluk lengan Natsu. Natsu buru-buru melepaskan tangan Lucy karena takut.

"Ah jangan pegang-pegang!" Kata Natsu.

"I-itu... " Kata Erza sambil membungkuk untuk melihat tengkorak-tengkorak itu lebih jelas.

Tengkorak yang terduduk di depan pohon itu diantaranya ada yang tengkorak kepalanya hilang, tulang tangannya hilang, rahangnya lepas dari tempatnya, dan kaki dan jari-jarinya terpisah.

"A-a-ah! Itu pasti karena tengkorak ini sudah lama ada di sini! Jadinya rapuh!" Kata Erza berusaha untuk 'positive thinking'.

"Sudah lama... " Gumam Lucy sambil melihat langit yang gelap. "Sudah lama tidak ada orang yang kemari..."

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari pulau ini... " Kata Natsu sambil berjalan kembali ke sampan. Tapi tiba-tiba hiu datang dan memakan dayung mereka.

ZRAAAAAAASH

"Anjrit... " Gumam Natsu. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah teman-temannya yang masih penasaran dengan kamera itu.

"Ini sebenernya kamera apaan sih?" Tanya Erza sambil memutar-mutar kamera karatan itu.

"Oobs...cu...ra... " Kata Lucy terpatah-patah seperti mengeja sesuatu. "Di kameranya ada tulisan 'Obscura'... " Kata Lucy.

"Itu nama kameranya apa nama yang punya kamera?" Tanya Erza. Lucy mengangkat bahu.

"Kamera Obscura! Gak pedulilah! Mau namanya Obscura kek! Mau nama yang punya Obscura kek yang penting kamera juga!" Kata Mavis yang membawa kamera itu bersamanya.

"Guys... " Panggil Natsu dari belakang.

"Dayungnya dimakan hiu... " Lanjut Natsu.

"Sial... " Gumam Erza.

.

.

"Tangkaplah sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau tangkap... tangkaplah aku... "

"Ng?" Gray menengok ke belakang.

"Gray? Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku mendengar... suara gadis bersenandung... " Jawab Gray masih melihat kebelakang.

SRAAAK

"!" Gray melihat ke asal suara. Ia melihat gadis berambut hitam berpakaian ala jaman Inggris tahun 1700-san berlari masuk ke dalam hutan. Gray pun berlari mengejarnya.

"GRAY!" Panggil Natsu dan Erza. Mereka langsung menyusul Gray.

SRAAAAK SRAAAAAK

"Hihihihihi..."

SRAAAAK SRAAAAAK

"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku...!" Tawa gadis kecil itu sambil berlari dengan riang.

SRAAAK SRAAAAK

Gray terus mengejar gadis itu. Gadis berambut hitam yang sulit untuk dikejar. Langit yang malam membuat gadis itu sulit terlihat. Terkadang ia berada di depan Gray, namun tiba-tiba ia ada di belakangnya.

"Aduuuh! Susah amat sih dikejarnya!" Gerutu Gray.

"Gray! Lu ngapain!?" Teriak Natsu.

"Tadi! Lu liat kan?! Ada anak cewek lari-lari?!" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk ke belakang hutan. Tidak, sebenarnya secara tidak sadar, mereka sudah ada di dalam hutan.

"Gak tuh." Jawab Natsu.

"Lu pada liat gak?!" Tanya Gray pada Erza, Lucy, dan Mavis. Namun mereka semua menggeleng.

"Aduh! Tadi tuh dia lari sambil bersenandung! Masa gak liat!? Denger suaranya gak!?" Tanya Gray lagi.

Dan lagi-lagi ia mendapat jawaban yang sama. Gelengan.

SRAAAAAK SRAAAAAAK

Erza menengok ke belakang.

"Erza-san... " Panggil gadis berambut kuning pucat menuju silver yang berdiri di belakang semak-semak. Gaya berpakaiannya sama dengan gadis berambut hitam tadi.

"Kau... siapa?" Tanya Erza sambil berjalan mendekati gadis misterius itu. gadis itu menyeringai lalu berjalan mundur, kemudian hilang karena gelapnya hutan.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Erza. Ia berlari dan menerobos semak-semak. Kemudian menghilang.

"ERZA!"

"ERZAA!"

"ERZA LU MAU KEMANA?!"

Teriakan teman-temannya ia hiraukan dan ia terus berlari mengejar suara misterius itu.

"Aduh itu oraaaaang! Kebelet juga gak gitu amat kali! Pipis aja di sini!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk tanah.

"Bego! Dia kan cewek." Kata Gray.

"Dia cewek?" Tanya Natsu.

.

.

"Hihihi... ayo kita bermain... "

"Tuh kan! Ada lagi suaranya!" Teriak Gray tiba-tiba.

"Lu apaan sih Gray dari tadi!" Bentak Natsu.

Gray tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkan Natsu, Lucy, dan Mavis.

"Gua yakin ada suara yang ngomong sama gua!" Teriak Gray dari kejauhan. Kemudian dia menghilang.

"GRAAAY!" Teriak Natsu. Natsu berniat mengejar Gray namun Lucy menahannya.

"Lucy—"

"Ayo... kita main juga... hihihi... " Ujar gadis kecil berambut pink panjang dengan mata yang berdarah yang sedang memegang tangan Natsu. Secara reflek, Natsu mendorong gadis yang memakai gaun ala jaman Belanda itu. Gadis itu pun tertawa dan berlari ke dalam hutan. Dan entah kenapa tubuh Natsu tergerak untuk mengejar gadis itu. melupakan Lucy dan Mavis yang entah di mana.

.

.

.

"Natsu ke mana?" Tanya Lucy pada Mavis yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tadi dia lari ke situ... terus menghilang... " Jawab Mavis sambil menunjuk jalan setapak di depan mereka.

"Ayo kita ikuti jalan setapak ini... " Kata Lucy memimpin jalan. Mavis pun mengikutinya di belakang.

* * *

"Erza... Erza... " Panggil gadis berambut kuning pucat mendekati silver itu. ia terus berlari sambil memanggil nama Erza. Erza terus mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Kau itu sebenarnya siapa!? Kenapa tau namaku!?" Tanya Erza sambil terus berlari.

"Tangkap aku Erza... " Ujar gadis itu diselingi dengan tawanya yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menjadi merinding.

Erza pun mempercepat larinya. Tapi secepat apapun ia berlari, tetap saja jarak antara dia dengan gadis kecil itu tidak kunjung berkurang.

.

.

Karena gadis itu bukan manusia.

.

.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh... " Gray terus mengejar suara milik gadis yang tak terlihat. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa tapi saat ia menengok tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

"Gadis itu... sebenarnya siapa...?" Gumam Gray sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hey... kau sudah lelah?"

DEG!

Jelas sekali. Jelas sekali. Suara itu berada tepat di daun telinga Gray. Gray menengok ke asal suara. Gadis berambut hitam tanpa mata itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Ayo lanjut... "

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Tangkap aku kalau kau bisaa!" Kata gadis berambut pink itu sambil berlari dan melompat sesekali.

"Gimana mau ditangkep, kalau kau lari terus! Kau tidak lelah apa, gadis kecil?" Tanya Natsu sambil berlari dengan tenaga yang sudah hampir nol.

Gadis itu berlari terus ke depan. Di depannya ada jurang. Gadis itu berhenti dan kebingungan. Ia menengok kanan kiri untuk mencari jalan tapi tidak ada.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidak bisa lari lagi!" Kata Natsu yang larinya udah susah karena jalan yang menanjak. Gadis itu tertawa. Natsu mengadah ke atas dan gadis itu sudah tidak ada di atas jurang itu lagi. Natsu celingak-celinguk.

"Di sini~" Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan melambai. Dia sudah ada di bawah jurang dan kembali berlari.

Natsu melihat ke kanan-kiri tapi tidak menemukan jalan yang menurun untuk ke bawah jurang. Akhirnya dengan hati-hati namun terburu-buru Natsu merangkak turun menuruni jurang setinggi 10 meter itu. ia dengan hati-hati memegang dan menginjak batu yang sewaktu-waktu bisa runtuh karena tidak kuat menahan beratnya.

"Pa-yah!" Kata gadis kecil itu dengan dahi mengkerut dan pipi yang mengembung, membuatnya terlihat imut, walaupun bola matanya berdarah.

"Hey, gadis kecil... matamu kenapa merah? Habis menangis?" Tanya Natsu yang mulai berlari kembali.

"Kalau mau tau, tangkap aku! Hahaha!" Gadis itu pun kembali berlari.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Natsu pun kembali mengejar gadis kecil yang entah membawanya kemana.

"_Sekilas aku lihat... gadis ini... "_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tidak menapak?"_

.

.

"Aaaah! Sebenarnya Natsu ada di mana!? Terus Erza sama Gray ada di mana!?" Rengek Mavis yang berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya disetiap langkahnya.

"Ini hutan yang luas. Apa lagi sudah malam... " Kata Lucy.

"Eh Lucy, kita belom mandi kan?" Tanya Mavis. Lucy berpikir sejenak. "Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tuh di depan ada air terjun. Mandi yuk!" Kata Mavis.

"GILA LU!" Teriak Lucy. Mulut Lucy langsung dibungkam oleh Mavis.

"SSSSST!" Desis Mavis sampe muncrat.

"Pokoknya aku mau mandi! Gatel!" Kata Mavis. Ia pun melepaskan pakaiannya dan langsung melangkah ke air terjun.

"Segaaar! Lucy! Coba deh!" Kata Mavis.

"...Ng..." Lucy menampakan muka gengsinya. Memang tidak bisa ditutupi kalau Lucy sudah merasa gerah karena tidak mandi seharian. Akhirnya dia pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Mavis.

"Iya! Segar ternyata! Dingiin!" Kata Lucy gembira.

"Biasanya kan di belakang air terjun ada goa! Yuk lihat!" Kata Mavis sambil menarik tangan Lucy.

"Ma-Mavis!" Teriak Lucy.

Mavis berhenti tepat di depan air terjun. Ia perlahan memasukkan tangannya untuk meraba ke belakang air terjun.

ZRAAAAAASH

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan penuh luka dan robekan muncul dari belakang air terjun dan menarik tangan Mavis. Sontak Mavis berteriak dan dengan sigap Lucy langsung menarik tubuh Mavis. Tapi tangan itu enggan untuk melepaskan tangan Mavis. Alhasil Lucy melepas paksa tangan penuh luka itu. dan mereka berdua berlari menjauh dari air terjun itu sekitar beberapa meter.

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengan dari belakang air terjun. Tiba-tiba gelombang air terjun itu berubah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menentangnya. Tak lama, muncul kaki yang melangkah keluar. Lucy dan Mavis tersentak kaget dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Dan dari air terjun itu, seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam bermata ungu muncul dan menatap Lucy dan Mavis dengan tatapan dingin dan tajam.

"HENTAAAAI!" Teriak Lucy dan Mavis yang langsung keluar dari air terjun dan menutup tubuh mereka dengan pakaian yang belum dipakai.

Anak laki-laki itu terus berjalan perlahan. Ada luka sobek di pipi kanannya. Anak yang berpakaian ala jaman kerajaan Inggris berwarna ungu gelap mendekati hitam itu terus berjalan mendekati Lucy dan Mavis.

"Ayo, tangkap aku." Kata anak itu dingin. Lucy dan Mavis tidak mempedulikan anak itu dan berlari ke dalam hutan.

"Sudah kubilang... 'tangkap aku...'" Gumam anak laki-laki itu sambil berjalan ke dalam hutan.

* * *

"Hosh...hosh...hosh...hosh... "

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..hosh... "

BRUK!

"Adaaw!" Ringis Erza saat di rasa dirinya membentur sesuatu.

"Aduh!... Hah? Erza!?" Kata seseorang yang ditabrak atau menabrak Erza.

"Gray!" Panggil Erza.

"Lu liat anak gadis berambut hitam lewat sini gak?" Tanya Gray buru-buru.

"Gak! Lu sendiri!? Liat cewek rambut kuning silver gitu gak!?" Tanya Erza.

"Gak juga!" Jawab Gray.

"Aduuuh... " Rengek seseorang dari arah belakang. Erza dan Gray menengok.

"Natsu!" Panggil mereka berdua bersamaan. Orang yang dipanggil mengadah ke atas.

"Oh... lu pada ada di sini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Gua tadi ngejar anak cewek rambut pink. Cepet banget larinya." Kata Natsu.

"Iya, tadi gua juga lagi ngejar anak cewek cuman bukan warna pink. Warna item!" Ujar Gray.

"Ayo lari secepat mungkin!" Teriak Mavis dari kejauhan.

"Ini juga udah usaha!" Teriak Lucy tak jauh dari Mavis.

BRUUK

"Aww..." Ringis Lucy.

"Natsu!" Panggil Lucy.

"Hadir!" Jawab Natsu sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Heh! Bukan absen!" Kata Gray sambil menendang perut Natsu yang berada di bawah Lucy. Mereka pun bangun dan berdiri.

"Aku dikejar anak cowok!" Teriak Lucy sambil mencengkram kerah baju Natsu.

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti!" Kata Natsu sambil melepaskan tangan Lucy.

"Fufufufufu... " Tawa seorang gadis.

"Aaaah~" Hela seorang gadis.

"Kami menyuruh kalian menangkap kami, tapi kalian tidak melakukannya bahkan malah kabur... " Ucap gadis lain.

"Kalau begitu, giliran kami yang akan menangkap kalian... " Ujar seorang anak laki-laki sambil menyeringai.

"Lari...larilah yang jauh... atau kami akan menangkapmu... " Ucap mereka bersenandung bersama-sama.

**To Be Continued**

JRAAAAANG! BRAAAAANG! CREEEEENG!

KYAAAAANG! Udah selesai! XD

Ampun deh, pasti horornya gak berasa ya? Aneh malah... #Aduh! Sujud maap!

Udah ah! Eh! Author kehabisan ide nih! WARNING! Ayo! Ayo! Audisi ide! Ide yang cemerlang akan masuk ke chapter berikutnya!

Maap kalo ada Typo(s) soalnya badan dah pegel dan males nge-cek.

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	6. GHOST! Part 2

Author update lagi! Ya ampun updatenya cepet ya! Ya gak?! Ya gak!? Iyaa doooong! Soalnya fic ini bebas dari ancaman **Kuro Yuuka**! Gak kayak fic sebelah tuh! Susah banget diusirnya!

Author lagi pengen update cepet soalnya greget juga sama kelanjutan dari chapter 5! Dari pada dibikin tapi gak diupdate, ya author update aja sekarang! Dari pada lupa terus keapus dokumennya?! Kan cuuuaaapeeeeek!

OKEEEH! Silahkan scroll ke bawah untuk mengetahui... apakah Natsu dan yang lain bisa lepas dari anak-anak itu? dan bisakah mereka keluar dari pulau tanpa nama itu?

Selamat membaca!

**A/N : Selamat dan terima kasih untuk Pipin –Fina! Review anda telah mengubah alur cerita di chapter ini! Inilah dia hasil karya saya dan Pipin –Fina bersama! Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk masukan ide yang cemerlang! XD**

**A/N (2) : Ada yang mau bikin chapter 7-XX bareng saya?**

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor-Horor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Genre ganti-ganti setiap chapter, ada setannya, Author akan terus berusaha untuk berpikir.**

* * *

.

.

.

"Fufufufufu... " Tawa seorang gadis.

"Lari...larilah yang jauh... kami akan menangkapmu... " Ucap mereka bersenandung bersama-sama. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, dan Mavis yang takut langsung berlari menjauh dari anak-anak itu. anak-anak itu hanya melihat mereka dan tidak bergerak. Mereka terus bersenandung sambil tersenyum.

Akan tetapi, entah karena lirik atau nadanya yang mudah diingat, senandungan mereka terus terngiang di kepala mereka.

"AAAH! BERISIIIK! BERISIK!" Teriak Natsu sambil menjambak rambutnya.

"Natsu!" Teriak Lucy sambil memaksa Natsu melepas tangannya yang menjambak rambutnya.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini!" Kata Erza.

"Caranya?!" Tanya Mavis.

"Ya gak tau! Pikirlah!" Teriak Erza.

"Gray! Gray!" Teriak Natsu.

"Apaaan!?" Tanya Gray.

"Bekuin air laut biar kita bisa pergi dari pulau ini!" Teriak Natsu.

"Bener juga! Ayo kita ke tepi laut!" Mereka pun berlari menuju tepi laut.

Setelah berlari cukup lama dengan rasa takut yang amat dalam, mereka sampai di tepi laut. Namun di tepi laut, mereka melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Datanglah ke sini... " Gumam anak laki-laki itu sambil mengangat kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba. Luka sobek di pipi kanannya makin terbuka lebar karena ia menyerigai. "Agar aku bisa menangkapmu!"

"Ayo! Lewat sini!" Kata Natsu sambil menggandeng Lucy.

Baru berlari dua langkah, Natsu berhenti karena melihat sosok di depannya.

"Mau kemana...?" Tanya gadis berambut hitam yang tiba-tiba ada di depan Natsu dengan jarak 2 ubin.

Karena kaget, mereka langsung berbalik ke belakang dan berlari.

"Aaah~kalian sama seperti kami... " Ujar gadis berambut pink yang ada di belakang mereka.

Sekarang mereka sudah dikelilingi oleh empat anak-anak itu.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa gadis berambut kuning menuju silver. Di bagian pipi sampai rahangnya rusak dan robek. Menampaknya sedikit sesuatu berwarna putih yang didominasi dengan warna merah yang masih mengalir segar. Kalau dia tertawa seperti itu, rasanya rahangnya akan jatuh.

"Ayo sini... " Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan mendekat. Jalannya tergopoh-gopoh. Kakinya menghadap ke arah yang tidak semestinya. Ada yang menonjol di bagian lututnya, seperti tulang yang lepas di dalam.

Lucy mengeratkan pelukannya pada Natsu. Mereka berkumpul bersama di tengah. Tidak tau harus apa dan hanya menunggu anak-anak itu semakin dekat.

"Nee-chan cantik... mata nee-chan indah sekali... " Kata gadis berambut hitam yang ada tepat di depan Lucy. Lucy menutup mata, kakinya terasa lemas. Gadis itu mencengkram tangan Lucy dengan kuat.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Lucy membuka matanya perlahan.

Gadis itu hilang. Menyisakan bekas cengkraman yang kuat dan noda darah di pergelangan tangan Lucy.

"Mereka hilang... " Kata Mavis sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Ayo tunggu apa lagi! Gray! Ayo bekuin airnya!" Kata Natsu tidak sabaran.

"Gak." Jawab Gray. Natsu melihat ke arahnya tajam. Dia berjalan ke arah Gray dengan cepat dan mencengkram kerah bajunya dan membuat laki-laki berwajah malas itu berjinjit.

"LU MAU KITA MATI DI SINI?!" Teriak Natsu tepat di depan wajah Gray.

"Kau tidak sadar?! Mereka tidak memperbolehkan kita untuk pergi!" Teriak Gray.

Natsu terdiam dengan wajah marah dan mata yang terbelalak.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Gray. Aku juga merasa seperti itu... " Kata Lucy dengan wajah takut.

"Jadi? Maksud kalian, kita akan kembali masuk ke dalam hutan itu?" Tanya Mavis. Lucy mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Kalau itu yang mereka inginkan... "

* * *

Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Mereka menyeret kaki mereka, rasanya sangat berat. Udara di hutan itu mulai dingin. Karena kejadian tadi, mereka semua jadi merasa diikuti dan dipandangi dari segala arah.

"Eh... kira-kira jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Natsu. "Erza, lu kan pake jam tangan tuh... liat gih." Lanjutnya.

Erza yang sedang bersembunyi di balik punggung Gray melihat jam tangannya.

"Mati weh... " Kata Erza.

"Ah! Pake jam tapi baterenya abis! Gaya doang lu!" Gerutu Gray.

"Gak! Sebelum ke pulau ini jamnya masih nyala kok! Nih liat! Tadi waktu kita nyampe ke pulau ini jam 8!" Kata Erza sambil memperlihatkan jam tangannya pada Gray.

"Aduh! Kayaknya hantu-hantu itu telah menghentikan waktu deh... " Kata Mavis sambil menggigit jari-jarinya.

"Bodoh! Bukan menghentikan waktu! Tapi emang dasar udah mau abis baterenya!" Kata Natsu berusaha 'possitive thinking'.

"Udah, ayo jalan terus... " Bisik Lucy sambil memegang erat baju Natsu.

SRAAAAAK

Mereka membelah semak-semak dan berjalan tidak tau arah. Sejauh ini tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan anak-anak itu. Natsu berjalan paling depan. Sementara Erza paling belakang.

DUK

"Aduh!" Ringis Lucy saat Natsu berhenti mendadak. "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kuil?" Gumam Natsu.

Lucy menggeser kepalanya untuk melihat 'kuil' yang dibilang Natsu.

"Kuil?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ada kuil?" Tanya Mavis yang maju beberapa langkah.

"Aduh! Aduh! Aduh! Jangan coba-coba masuk lu ya!" Kata Erza memperingatkan sambil mencengkram bahu Gray dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Aih! Kuku lu tajem tau!" Kata Gray yang buru-buru melepaskan tangan Erza.

"Gak, kita harus masuk ke kuil ini!" Kata Natsu dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

"Eh! Lu cari mati ya! Kagak!" Kata Erza masih dengan pendiriannya.

"Gua penasaran banget sama nih kuil!" Kata Natsu agak membentak.

"Emangnya itu kuil ada apanya?!" Tanya Erza yag mulai jengkel.

Natsu berbalik dan menatap Erza dengan wajah serius.

"Waktu kita datang ke sini, kuil itu tidak ada." Natsu pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kuil itu.

Erza terdiam. Lucy, Mavis, dan Gray berjalan mengikuti Natsu. Dan tanpa sadar, Erza pun melangkahkan kakinya.

* * *

"Hey, kuil ini menyeramkan..." Suara Lucy menggema ke seluruh penjuru lorong di kuil yang mereka masuki. Mereka berjalan berbaris karena lorong itu tidak terlalu luas.

KRIIEEEET

"Apa kayu ini sewaktu-waktu bisa rubuh?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kayu yang sudah lama kan memang begitu... selalu berdecit... " Jawab Natsu yang berjalan paling depan.

Di tembok-tembok lorong ada lilin yang entah dinyalakan oleh siapa. Lorong itu panjang sekali. Lorong dan temboknya terbuat dari kayu yang sudah rapuh. Beberapa kayu itu pun sudah bolong.

Atap dari lorong kuil di lantai 1 itu sudah bolong sebagian. Langit malam terlihat dari dalam kuil. Lorong itu panjang dan ada pertigaan di depan mereka. Tanpa bertanya pada teman-temannya, Natsu berjalan ke kiri.

"Hey, kau jalan ke mana?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu berhenti di depan pintu tua yang ditempel dengan kertas merah dengan tulisan Jepang kuno.

"Pintu apa ini?" Tanya Gray.

Natsu membuka pintu itu perlahan. Suara decit pintu itu menggema di lorong. Di balik pintu itu, ada lorong lagi. Tapi lorong itu tidak terlalu sempit dan panjang. Bisa dilihat di ujung lorong ada sebuah pintu. Natsu berjalan lagi di depan. Awalnya Lucy, Gray, Erza, dan Mavis ragu-ragu untuk mengikuti Natsu. Tapi karena mereka juga penasaran dengan sesuatu di balik pintu itu, akhirnya kaki mereka pun melangkah.

KRIIEEEEEET

Natsu melongokan kepalanya. Di balik pintu itu, ada ruangan yang cukup besar. Ada rak buku kuno dengan buku-buku yang sudah sebagian hilang. Buku yang tersisa di sana juga sebagian telah terbakar. Ada futon di dalam sebuah kelambu berwarna krem.

Dan di dalam kelambu itu, ada seorang anak perempuan yang sedang duduk di atas futon.

.

.

"Tidurlah... boneka kesayanganku... tidurlah... boneka—" Menyadari kehadiran Natsu di belakangnya, gadis berambut coklat yang sedang menidurkan bonekanya itu berbalik.

"!"

"Mau main bersama?" Tanya gadis tanpa wajah itu sambil tertawa kecil. Dia sedang memegang kepala anak laki-laki dengan mata yang masih terbuka. Sementara tubuhnya terduduk di sudut kelambu.

Natsu mundur beberapa langkah.

DUK

Sebuah tangan mencengkram bahu Natsu. Natsu tersentak kaget dan menahan nafasnya, ia segera menengok ke belakang.

"Natsu?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah heran.

Natsu menghela nafas lega. Ya sangat lega.

Tapi ia teringat sesuatu. Anak perempuan yang mengajaknya bermain bersama. Natsu langsung menengok ke belakang, melihat ke arah kelambu.

"Hilang?" Gumam Natsu.

"Apanya yang hilang?" Tanya Lucy.

Natsu menghadap Lucy.

"Ada anak perempuan di dalam kelambu itu! anak itu memegang kepala anak laki-laki!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk kelambu itu. Lucy melongo.

"Tidak ada... " Lucy tidak menemukan adanya anak perempuan. Bahkan tubuh anak laki-laki itu juga hilang seperti ilusi yang dibuat oleh pikiran Natsu.

Natsu mematung melihat ke belakang Lucy, Gray, Erza, dan Mavis.

"Tidurlah... boneka kesayanganku..." Natsu melihat anak perempuan yang sedang memeluk kepala anak laki-laki. Dia ada di belakang teman-temannya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu yang masih terbuka.

"Anak itu! anak di dalam kelambu!" Natsu mendorong Gray dan Lucy, kemudian ia berlari mengejar anak berambut coklat itu.

"Natsu! Kau mau ke mana?!" Teriak Lucy. Mereka pun berlari mengejar Natsu.

Di dalam ruangan kelambu itu, seorang gadis berambut pink berdiri sendirian.

"Kenapa kalian bermain bersamanya...? kalian tidak mau bermain bersama kami... ?" Tanya gadis berambut pink itu dengan wajah sedih. Ya, gadis yang berpakaian ala jaman Belanda/Inggris.

.

.

Natsu mengejar anak perempuan itu. panggilan Lucy tidak digubris Natsu. Anak perempuan itu terus bernyanyi sambil mengusap kepala yang dibawanya. Dan akhirnya, anak perempuan itu menghilang setelah membawa Natsu ke bagian kuil yang lebih dalam.

"Astaga... ini... " Gumam Natsu sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Natsu! Ada apa sih?!—aduh kok bau amis!?" Tanya Lucy sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Bau apaan nih?" Tanya Gray yang menutup hidungnya juga, disusul Erza dan Mavis.

"Eh... liat di sekeliling kalian... " Perintah Natsu.

"Apa?" Lucy dan yang lain pun mengadah ke atas dan melihat sekeliling.

"!" Tengkorak dan tulang belulang menjadi tembok di ruangan yang berbentuk lingkaran itu. di tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah meja bundar dan di atasnya ada mayat anak perempuan yang tangannya terikat tali, otot tangannya sobek seperti telah ditarik oleh sesuatu. Anak itu belum lama mati atau itu hanya ilusi?

"Anak ini... " Gumam Natsu melihat jasad anak perempuan yang sudah hampir menjadi tulang. Ia mengusap tulang tangan anak itu. Anak perempuan di dalam kelambu yang ia lihat tadi. Di samping meja bundar itu seorang anak laki-laki terduduk sambil menunduk. Anak laki-laki yang kepalanya di bawa oleh gadis itu.

"Natsu...! Ngapain kau pegang-pegang tulang itu!? ayo cepat pergi dari sini!" Bisik Lucy.

Natsu pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar kuil itu.

KRIIIEEEET

"Kenapa...?" Tanya gadis yang berada di luar pintu.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mau bermain bersama kami... ?" Tanya gadis satunya dengan nada sedih.

"Kalian lebih memilih anak itu?" Tanya gadis satunya yang sudah meneteskan air mata.

"Kalian jahat! Kalian bermain dengan kami lebih dulu!" Kata seorang anak laki-laki.

"HWAAA! HWAAAAHAAAA! HIKS! HWAAAA!" Mereka berempat menangis tersedu-sedu. Air mata mereka mengalir deras. Kecuali gadis berambut pink yang berair mata darah, dan gadis berambut hitam yang tidak mengeluarkan air mata karena ia tidak memiliki mata.

"O-oi..." Panggil Natsu. Tapi anak-anak itu masih saja terus menangis.

"HWAAAA! KALIAN JAHAT!" Teriak gadis berambut kuning menuju silver.

"Hey, Mio, Yuuta, Yuna... dan Ryouta,..." Panggil suara wanita lembut dari belakang.

"!" Anak-anak itu berhenti menangis dan melihat sosok yang berada di belakang Natsu dkk.

"Suara siapa itu?" Bisik Natsu.

"Mana gua tau! Takut gua!" Bisik Erza.

"Gray! Gray! Liat sono!" Bisik Natsu dengan alis yang bertaut.

"Ogah! Kenapa musti gua!?" Bisik Gray.

"Udah! Diem ah!" Bisik Mavis.

"Kalian, menangis terus... kencang pula... apa kalian tidak malu pada kelima orang ini?" Kata suara lembut itu.

Dengan ogah bercampur takut, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Mavis, dan Lucy berbalik untuk melihat pemilik suara lembut itu.

"Ng? Kalian tidak perlu takut melihatku... memangnya aku seram?" Tanya gadis yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun itu. gadis bergaun putih dan berambut biru langit itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Natsu dkk.

Natsu dkk mundur beberapa langkah. Namun keempat anak itu sudah ada di belakang mereka sambil mengusap mata mereka.

"Nee-chan... " Panggil gadis berambut hitam sambil sesekali terisak.

"Nee-chan kemana aja... ?" Tanya gadis berambut pink.

"Aku kangen nee-chan...!" Kata anak laki-laki itu sambil berlari dan memeluk wanita yang dipanggil 'Nee-chan' itu. Natsu dan Gray menghindar saat anak itu berlari menerobos mereka.

Wanita itu mengusap kepala anak laki-laki itu lembut.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya kemana kalian selama ini... nee-chan mencari kalian tapi tidak ketemu kalian.. dan akhinya nee-chan ketemu kalian di sini... " Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Natsu dan Gray melihat wanita itu. tak disadari, wajah mereka merona merah. Lucy yang melihat ekspresi Natsu langsung menyikut perut Natsu. Membuat pria berambut pink itu meringis. Kemudian Natsu melihat Gray yang masih merona. Natsu pun menyikut perut Gray dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari Lucy. Gray meringis sambil melihat Natsu dengan sinis.

Wanita itu melihat Natsu dan Gray, lalu ia tersenyum. Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Gray dan Natsu. Erza, Lucy, dan Mavis menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada gadis yang mempunyanyi kecantikan yang lembut itu. rambut biru langitnya yang panjang melukis di pasir. Ya, rambutnya panjang sekali sampai berbekas di pasir. Membuat sebuah garis lurus yang mengikuti arah jalan wanita itu.

Natsu dan Gray melihat wanita itu dengan muka tablo. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil. Natsu dan Gray kembali merona melihat tawa wanita itu.

"Apa kalian suka padaku?" Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sangaaaat manis. Membuat Natsu dan Gray bisa mati karena kacantikannya.

Natsu dan Gray mengangguk cepat. Lucy yang melihat itu langsung mendelik tajam dan melototi Natsu. Tapi Natsu menghiraukannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku sudah mati... " Kata wanita itu. senyuman Natsu dan Gray memudar dengan cepat. Lucy tersenyum kemenangan sambil masang tampang 'Mampus lu!'

"A-apa? Apa? Sudah mati?" Tanya Natsu tidak percaya. Wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Di tepi pantai, angin berhembus lembut. Hari sudah mulai subuh dan matahari sebentar lagi akan muncul. Kelima orang mati dan kelima orang hidup berkumpul bersama di depan papan peringatan.

"Papan peringatan ini aku yang buat... " Kata wanita itu.

"Kau yang buat?" Tanya Lucy. Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kan tadi dia udah bilang Lucy... masih nanya lagi!" Kata Natsu. Lucy memukul perut Natsu dan Natsu meringis sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sebenarnya kami semua sebelum mati adalah penyihir. Dia penyihir api, dan aku penyihir es. Dan kami pergi ke pulau Anayase untuk berlibur. Tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi... kami pergi ke pulau aneh yang hutannya bisa bergerak. Lalu kami sampai ke pulau ini. Saat kami ingin pulang ke tempat asal kami, dayung perahu kami dimakan hiu dan kami tidak bisa pulang..." Jelas wanita berambut biru langit itu.

"Lalu kalian mati di sini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Iya, mereka berempat mati karena bermain... " Jawab wanita itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Mati karena bermain?" Tanya Mavis dengan wajah ngeri.

"Iya, waktu itu kami bermain petak umpet," Jelas wanita itu.

"Lalu aku bersembunyi di dekat air terjun. Karena merasa kurang aman, aku pun memanjat ke atas lalu terjatuh... " Jelas anak laki-laki itu. "Sepertinya kena batu, makannya sobek... " Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya yang sobek.

"Lalu aku besembunyi di semak-semak. Seluruh tubuhku tergores duri. Dan sepertinya duri itu beracun... karena aku merasa pusing dan mual. Saat itu aku aku memanjat batu. Batu itu tiba-tiba tubuh dan menimpaku. Sepertinya rahangku tergeser karena itu." Kata gadis berambut kuning silver yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya lecet dan tergores cukup dalam juga rahangnya yang hampir lepas.

"Kalau aku terjatuh saat lari..." Kata gadis berambut pink.

Semua heran mendengar alasan gadis pink itu. gadis itu menyadari kalau semuanya tampak heran dengan kematianya.

"Jatuh dari jurang setinggi 10 meter, makanya kakiku seperti ini... " Kata gadis itu melanjutkan. Semua masang tampang 'oh'.

"Kalau aku mati karena kesandung akar pohon. Eh gak tau ada apa, taunya pohon itu jatuh menimpaku... " Jelas gadis berambut hitam.

"Terus matamu lepas gitu?" Tanya Lucy dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Gak tau juga deh... " Jawab gadis itu. semuanya bingung kecuali gadis berambut hitam dan wanita berambut biru langit.

Wanita berambut biru langit itu tersenyum dengan wajah tersiou malu.

"Hehe... itu aku yang melakukannya... " Katanya. Semua menganga kaget. Apalagi Natsu dan Gray. Mereka tidak menyangka ternyata wanita secantik dia yandere juga.

"Waktu itu aku mencari mereka tapi tidak ketemu-temu. Dan akhirya aku menemukan mereka dengan kondisi tewas mengenaskan. Lalu aku mengumpulkan jasad mereka semua dan menyandarkannya di pohon itu." Kata wanita itu sambil menunjuk pohon yang disandari oleh 5 tengkorak.

"Karena sampai akhir aku tidak dapat menemukan mereka, aku yakin arwah mereka masih ingin bermain. Makannya aku membuat papan peringatan." Lanjut wanita itu.

"Pake apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Pake darah mereka." Jawab wanita itu santai.

"Waktu itu aku hanya mendapatkan sepotong kayu. Dan aku bingung mau menulis pake apa. Dan aku melihat jasad mereka yang darahnya masih mengalir segar. Lalu, aku congkel aja mata Mio, lalu aku tulis menggunakan darah yang keluar dari matanya. Tapi masih belum cukup juga." Jelas wanita itu. Natsu dkk menatapnya jijik. Termasuk gadis berambut hitam yang baru tau kalau matanya hilang gara-gara temannya sendiri.

"Karena bingung, aku melihat kaki Yuna yang patah dua-duanya. Lalu aku pelintir sampai putus. Darahnya banyak sekali! Dan itu cukup untuk menuliskan kalimat peringatan yang ingin aku tulis!" Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum malu.

Natsu dan Gray melangkah mundur menjauhi wanita itu. mereka takut sama cewek yandere. "Apa?! Kenapa mundur!? Katanya suka?!" Kata Lucy jengkel. Natsu dan Gray menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Dan aku sendiri mati karena kelaparan... " Kata wanita itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Waah pantas saja hanya wujudmu yang masih mulus... " Kata Mavis sambil melihat wanita yang masih mirip dengan manusia itu, walaupun kulitnya lebih pucat dari manusia yang masih hidup.

"Kau penyihir es kan? Kenapa tidak gunakan sihirmu untuk membuat jalan lalu pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Gray.

"Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi sejauh apa pun aku berjalan, aku tidak menemukan pulau apapun... lagi pula aku ingin tetap bersama mereka... " Kata wanita itu. matanya meredup melihat keempat teman kecilnya. Teman kecilnya menatapnya sedih.

"Nee-chan... " Panggil gadis berambut pink.

"Oh iya... lalu bagaimana dengan gadis di dalam kuil?" Tanya Natsu.

Wanita berambut biru langi itu tampak kebingungan.

"Anak kecil berambut coklat yang membawa kepala anak laki-laki...!" Kata Natsu memperjelas.

Kelima roh orang mati itu tampak kebingungan. "Kuil?" Tanya wanita berambut biru.

"Iya! Kuil yang ada di belakang situ—"

Tidak ada kuil.

"Lah kan tadi ada kuil?! Mana kuilnya?!" Tanya Natsu.

Ya, kuil tinggi nan besar yang sempat mereka masuki tadi menghilang. Sekarang hanya ada pohon dan jalan setapak yang menggantikan tempat kuil itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tau... " Kata wanita itu.

SRAAAAAAK

"!"

"GRAAAAY-SAMAAA!" Panggil Juvia dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"ERZAA!" Panggil Jellal yang keluar dari semak-semak.

"Hey, kalian seperti hantu... " Ujar Zeref yang berjalan lewat jalan setapak.

"MWAAAAAT!" Teriak Natsu dkk.

"Kalian pasti kaget ya melihat kami ada di sini... kami juga kaget kami ada di sini... " Kata Zeref dengan nada datar.

"Bagaimana bisa!?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kita dapet kiriman uang 21 Miliyar Yen. Dan gua rencananya pergi ke Anayase Island. Tapi kita belok kanan. Padahal disuruhnya belok kiri. Dan kita sampe di pulau ini deh..." Jelas Jellal.

"Terus perahu lu mana?" Tanya Gray.

"Di makan hiu." Jawab Jellal.

"Ternyata hiu di sini suka makan kayu ya... " Gumam Gray.

"Uangnya?!" Tanya Lucy.

"Ada." Jawab Zeref sambil mengangkat sekantung uang. Lucy pun memeluknya.

"Gray-sama gak papa kan!?" Tanya Juvia.

"I-iya... " Jawab Gray sweatdrop.

"EEEEH! Ngomong-ngomong anak gua gimana itu?!" Tanya Lucy.

.

.

"Tau dah... " Jawab Jellal dengan tampang polos.

Lucy dan Erza mencengkram kerah baju Jellal.

"MAU JADI APA RUMAH GUA KALO ANAK-ANAK GAK ADA YANG JAGAIIN!?" Teriak Erza dan diiyakan oleh Lucy.

"S-S-Sorry!" Jawab Jellal panik. Dia pun dijatuhkan oleh Erza.

Mavis memungut kamera Obscura yang tadi mereka temukan di samping tengkorak-tengkorak itu. (Obscura : Dari Fatal Frame)

"Ini berarti milik kalian dong?" Tanya Mavis.

Gadis berambut pink dan kuning silver mengiyakan.

"Apa masih bisa digunakan?" Mavis pun memotret sembarangan, dan ternyata bisa.

"Ayo! Semuanya! Kita foto dulu buat kenang-kenangan!" Teriak Mavis. Kelima arwah gentayangan itu pun berbaris kemudian tersenyum.

"SAY CHEESE!" Teriak Mavis.

"CHEESE!"

JEPREET

Selembar foto pun keluar dari kamera tersebut. Dan kelima hantu itu tercetak di dalamnya.

Natsu dan Gray mengangkat tengkorak mereka berlima.

"Ayo, kami akan menguburkan kalian." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Di depan mereka telah tergali 5 buah lubang. Natsu pun memasukkan satu per satu tengkorak itu dengan perlahan bersama Gray, Jellal, dan Zeref.

Mereka menancapkan papan kayu sebagai nisan. Dan mengukir nama mereka.

"Mio."

"Yuuta."

"Yuna."

"Ryouta."

"Selesai." Kata Lucy yang sudah selesai mengukir nama.

"Anjrit nama anak gua sama kayak nama setan... " Gumam Natsu saat membaca tulisan 'Yuna' di papan nisan.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Lucy pada wanita berambut biru panjang.

"Namaku Nee... " Jawab wanita itu.

"Ooh... kirain 'Nee-chan' itu maksudnya 'kakak', taunya namamu Nee, toh... " Kata Natsu sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Setelah Lucy menancapkan papan nisan Nee, mereka berlima perlahan memudar. Mereka tersenyum melihat Lucy dkk. Mata Mio telah kembali. Fisik mereka kembali seperti semula.

"Terima kasih... " Kata mereka sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu, mereka hilang.

"Ngomong-ngomong gua belom nanya ke cewek yang rambut kuning silver, kenapa dia bisa tau nama gua yak?" Tanya Erza kebingungan.

"Mungkin bukan dia yang manggil. Tapi aku... " Kata Jellal. Erza menatap Jellal.

"Waktu itu aku lagi bingung nyari jalan keluar. Terus aku mendengar suaramu. Aku panggil saja kau. Kau memang sempat berhenti tapi kau berlari lagi ke arah lain... aku juga bingung dengan sikapmu... " Jelas Jellal.

"Emangnya lu gak liat ada anak rambut pink tadi?" Tanya Erza. Jellal menggeleng.

"Ya udah, sekarang pulangnya gimana?" Tanya Natsu. "Tuh sampan gua masih ada!" Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk sampan yang untungnya gak kemakan hiu penyuka kayu.

"Juvia, tolong ya." Kata Gray.

.

.

Mereka pun menaiki sampan itu dengan sihir Juvia sebagai dayungnya. Dan mereka pergi meninggalkan pulau itu. matahari telah muncul walau hanya kepalanya saja.

Natsu melihat ke pulau itu.

Dan ia melihat sesosok anak perempuan berambut coklat yang melambai sambil membawa kepala anak kecil.

"Anak itu... " Gumam Natsu.

Natsu pun tersenyum sambil melihat ke arah anak perempuan itu.

.

.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum. Sekarang ia sudah memiliki wajah. Wajah yang sangat manis. Saat dirasa Natsu sudah jauh, ia menurunkan tangannya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan memasuki hutan.

"Bangunlah... boneka kesayanganku... bangunlah... bangunlah boneka kesayanganku..." Senandung gadis itu.

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan ia berbalik. Ia melihat ke arah readers. Kemudian ia menyeringai.

Dari ujung matanya, cairan berwarna merah dan kental keluar dan mengalir perlahan.

"Mau main?" Tanya gadis itu.

**To Be Continued**

YAAY! SEREEEM! Gimana?! Puas!? Author update cepet kan?!

Yap! Pulau seperti apa lagi yang akan Natsu dkk temukan!?

Lho?! Jellal, Juvia, sama Zeref juga ikut?! MAKIN SERU DAN PENASARAN KAN?!

Ya, karena gak ada **Kuro Yuuka**, lihatlah perbedaannya. Antara fic yang digentayangin, sama yang gak digentayangin...

Akhir kata,

.

.

**Hati-hati di belakangmu...**

.

SALAAAH!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	7. Game Island

Yaaa jumpa lagi dengan author kalian tercinta~ #dilempar sabun mandi

Maaf yaa~ update kali ini lama ya? Soalnya author banyak tugas dari sekolah... ini aja nyuri-nyuri waktu... XD

Oke, ngg... apa ya? Lupa mau ngomong apa... gak jadi deh... :D

Selamat membaca!

**A/N : Sebenernya chapter ini nanti ada 2 part (untuk yang kesekian kalinya) dan chapter ini sebenernya terinspirasi oleh review readers lho! Mau tau siapa?! Tunggu di chapter berikutnya! **

**A/N (2) : PROMOSI! Saya punya LINE, KakaoTalk, We chat, dan Whatsapp... oke buat We chat, berhubung saya belom kasih ID nya, nih, LacieH-C02. #ya ampun, saya promosi lagi!**

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Adventure-Hunter**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Genre ganti-ganti setiap chapter, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.**

* * *

ZRAAAAAAAASH

Suara ombak mulai menggelegar di pagi hari. Natsu dkk, dengan tambahan Juvia, Jellal, dan Zeref, sedang terombang-ambing di atas perahu kecil dan tak tentu arah.

"Jeez... " Gumam Juvia. "Juvia capek kalo musti mendayung terus! Bantuin kek!" Protesnya.

Ya, sejak mereka pergi dari pulau tanpa nama itu, Juvia lah yang telah berjasa mendayung perahu mereka dengan sihirnya. Sementara yang lain sibuk sendiri dan malah leha-leha. Woi! Orang juga bisa capek kali!

"Ya abis gimana? Dayungnya di makan sama hiu... " Kata Lucy yang lagi membersihkan kukunya.

"Udah dayung aja terus... sampe kita nemu pulau... " Kata Mavis yang lagi main air di samping perahu.

Juvia makin nge-down mendengar perkataan dua wanita itu. Jellal pun menghampirinya, dan menepuk bahunya.

Juvia mengerti apa maksud Jellal. Kemudian mereka bertukar posisi dan Jellal mulai mencelupkan tangannya ke dalam air. Dia mulai mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan perlahan.

"LU NGAPAIN JELLAL FERNANDES!?" Teriak Erza sambil menarik kerah Jellal dengan kasar. Jellal hanya terdiam dengan wajah innocence.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya Lucy. Yang lain juga ikut menengok. Oh—kecuali Natsu yang sedang menatap permukaan laut. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena dia sadar kalau dia mabuk.

"INI NIH! Masa mau ngedayung perahu pake tangan doaang?!" Kata Erza sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya di depan Lucy. Erza pun geleng-geleng. "Udah, Juvia aja... " Lanjut Erza.

Juvia pun kembali dengan lesunya. Tidak terpikirkan oleh mereka kalau di dalam rombongan mereka telah hadir seorang penyihir yang bergelar Master. Sementara Mavis hanya cekikikan di belakang.

Semua menengok saat mendengar suara cekikikan itu.

"Ma-vis." Panggil semuanya. Mavis menengok dengan mata membulat.

"Oh tidak."

Oleh Erza, Mavis dipaksa duduk di tempat Juvia dan dia dipaksa untuk mendayung.

"Ayo buktikan kalau gelar Mastermu itu bukan karena kau cantik dan pintar merayu! Masa gelar Master, goyangin ombak dikit aja gak bisa!?" Kata Erza dengan tegas.

Mavis cuma ngelus dada dikatain kayak gitu. Sabar, sabar, pikir Mavis. Dia pun mulai menatap ke depan, dan setelah itu, gelombang ombak mulai terjadi kembali tanpa sentuhan ataupun gerakan tubuh dari Mavis. Orang seperti inilah yang pantas dengan gelar Master.

Ya, namanya juga Master. Bukan Master dong namanya kalo gak 'wow'? alhasih, perahu itu pun bergerak cepat ala Speed Boat yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan maximum. Ingat! Hanya perahu!

Sontak, semuanya kaget dan berpegangan erat pada sisi perahu. Mulut mereka berkibar lebar karena angin yang masuk. Juga air mata yang terus keluar saking takut nabraknya. Sementara Mavis, dia santai aja tuh.

Perahu itu terus berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi tak tentu arah. Belok sana-belok sini, loncat sana-loncat sini, puter sana-puter sini, dan akhirnya sampai Mavis pusing, perahu itu berhenti.

"Hweeeaaaeee...aaaeeeee..eee... " Gumam Lucy sambil terhuyung-huyung.

"Bwaaah... puwiing... " Gumam Gray sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Erza hanya duduk diam sambil menutup matanya. Lalu ia menarik nafas dan membuka matanya. Pusing juga sih.

Natsu apalagi, dia udah gak tau mental kemana.

"Adooh! Natsu mana?!" Tanya Lucy sambil berdiri tiba-tiba. Semua menengok mencari pria dengan rambut pink.

Mavis melihat ke sampingnya. Ada pink-pink ngambang gitu.

"Apaan ya?" Gumam Mavis. Ia pun menusuk benda itu dengan jarinya. Benda itu pun berguling dan tampaklah Natsu!

"Natsu!" Teriak Lucy sambil mengangkatnya ke atas perahu.

Perahu mereka terus berjalan maju. Sebuah goa besar, dalam dan gelap telah menanti mereka. Perlahan mereka masuk ke dalam goa itu.

Natsu yang sudah agak membaik menyalakan api dari tangannya. Dan mereka bisa melihat jelas, deretan perahu yang sama seperti mereka, terparkir rapih di sisi goa.

"Perahu siapa itu?" Tanya Jellal.

"Kita ambil aja perahunya! Ganti sama punya kita!" Kata Mavis sambil menepuk tangannya.

"Emang apa bedanya perahu kita sama perahu itu?" Tanya Zeref yang duduk di pojokan.

Perahu terus berjalan dan secerca cahaya terlihat dari ujung. "Ada cahaya?" Gumam Lucy sambil memicingkan matanya. Mavis mempercepat gelombang ombak. Dan mereka pergi menuju cahaya itu.

Dan mereka berada di dalam cahaya itu sekarang.

CRIIIIIIING

Lucy menurunkan tangannya yang sempat melindungi matanya tadi. Kemudian ia mulai membuka matanya.

"WHOOAAA!" Teriak semuanya sambil melihat sekeliling.

"I-ini!?" Tanya Natsu tidak percaya.

"A-a-a-a... " Mavis tergagap-gagap melihat sekelilingnya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini!?" Tanya Gray.

Erza terus memperhatikan sesuatu di depanya.

Ya, goa lagi.

Tapi goa kali ini lebih banyak. Ada 14 lubang goa menganga dan siap untuk dimasuki kapan saja. Uniknya, di setiap lubang goa itu terpasang papan dengan huruf abjad yang berbeda. A sampai M.

"Apa maksudnya huruf-huruf itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Apa game-nya sudah di mulai sekarang?" Tanya Erza.

"Entahlah... " Jawab Mavis.

Mereka semua masih melihat ke-14 lubang goa itu dengan penasaran.

"Kita harus pilih salah satu nih?" Tanya Gray.

Semua saling bertatap-tatapan. Lalu mereka memutuskan untuk memilih satu. "Apa ini sebuah jebakan?" Tanya Lucy. "... Kalau ini jebakan gimana ya?" Tanya Mavis sambil melihat teman-temannya bergantian. "Coba aja dulu! Kita pasti bisa melewatinya!" Kata Gray. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Kita pilih yang mana nih?" Tanya Mavis.

"Pilih huruf 'E'." Kata Natsu dengan wajah yakin sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Gaya lu!" Ledek Gray.

"Gak, gua serius. Setiap huruf ini pasti mewakili suatu kata. Dan 'E' mewakili 'EXIT'." Jelas Natsu.

"Masa segampang itu keluar dari sini... ?" Gumam Lucy.

"Jangan bercanda!" Teriak Erza. "Masa gampang gitu?" Gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jelas kan? Game ini membutuhkan otak yang sangat pintar. Bayangkan saya kalau tidak ada aku di sini, mungkin kalian sudah memilih huruf 'A' atau yang lainnya... " Kata Natsu bangga.

"Cih, ya sudah, kita coba saja dulu!" Kata Gray.

"Eh-Eh! Enak aja! Jangan sembarangan! Kalo di dalem situ ada apa-apanya gimana?!" Tanya Erza khawatir.

Gray, Lucy, dan Natsu berbalik menghadapnya.

"Coba dulu... " Jawab mereka bertiga, dan Erza hanya bisa pasrah. Mavis pun kembali mendayung perahu itu memasuki goa yang mewakili huruf 'E'.

"'E' artinya Exit... mungkin itu benar... " Gumam Erza sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah mulut.

"Aah... ngomong-ngomong kita belum makan nih... kita juga belum ganti baju... " Protes Mavis sambil bersandar dan memegangi perutnya. Mendengar perkataan Mavis, semua jadi berpikir dan ikut mengiyakan. Perut mereka pun berbunyi bergantian.

"Exit... Exit... EH! Mungkin 'E' itu 'Enak'!" Kata Natsu tiba-tiba.

"Gak mungkin banget... " Gumam Jellal.

"Di depan ada cahaya... " Kata Zeref sambil menunjuk ke depan. Semuanya menengok. Perahu terus berjalan memasukki cahaya itu.

"Apa? Nanti ada goa lagi?" Tanya Lucy. "Udah jam berapa nih belom makan, belom mandi!?" Lanjutnya. Erza melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Jam 7 pagi... " Gumamnya.

TET TOT TREEET TOT TET TOT TET~

Lantunan musik dari tempat di balik cahaya itu membuat Natsu dkk membulatkan matanya saat melihat objek di depannya.

Sebuah kota besar seperti dunia fantasi atau kasino dengan air sebagai jalan transportasi kini telah berada di depan mata mereka. Di kota yang mereka tidak tau namanya ini sangatlah ramai. Orang-orang berteriak, bekerja, dan mengobrol, semuanya asli. Perahu Natsu dkk mulai memasuki kota besar nan meriah itu. mereka disambut hangat oleh penduduk kota.

"Aah... i-ini?" Tanya Mavis bingung.

Perahu mereka pun berhenti di depan anak tangga yang menghubungkan jalur air dengan jalur darat. Mereka semua pun turun dari perahu dan menginjakkan kaki mereka ke daratan berupa keramik bermodel batu bulat.

"Ini kota? Kota di dalam goa?" Tanya Lucy heran sambil melihat sekeliling. Di dalam sana memang seperti kota. Langit yang biru, matahari di atas, ya, tidak ada yang bisa menduga kalau ini ada di dalam goa.

"Hebat... " Gumam Juvia.

"Hey lihat!" Teriak Gray. Semua berjalan ke arah Gray yang sedang berdiri di sebuah restoran.

KRIIIIUUUUK

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Natsu. Mereka pun melangkahkan kaki mereka ke dalam restoran itu.

Di dalam restoran mereka disambut hangat oleh pelayan restoran. Membuat lelah yang sudah menempel lama hilang sejenak. Mereka pun memilih tempat untuk 8 orang.

"Waaah! Makanannya enak-enak! Murah lagi! Jellal?! Kau bawa uangnya kan?" Tanya Lucy sambil melihat-lihat buku menu dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ini..." Jellal pun mengeluarkan kantung berisi 21 M Yen kepada Lucy yang duduk di sebrangnya. Lucy dengan cepat langsung mengambil kantung itu dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Pelayan!" Teriak Lucy girang. Tak perlu menunggu lama, pelayan pun datang dengan catatan kecil di tangannya. Padahal saat itu restoran itu sedang ramai. What a perfect town!

"Aku pesan ini, ini, ini, ini, ini, dan ini!" Pesan Lucy dengan mata yang bercahaya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lucy, Natsu, Gray, dan yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dan karena jumlah orang yang banyak, meja merekalah yang paling banyak dihiasi oleh makanan.

Mereka makan dengan lahapnya. Ambil sana-ambil sini, lalu terus bertambah. Sampai perut mereka merasa puas, mereka pun berhenti makan.

"A-ah... kenyang... " Kata Lucy dengan saus yang masih menempel di sudut bibirnya.

"Fuah!" Mavis pun juga sudah selesai dengan minumannya.

Natsu dan Gray sedang bersandar pada kursi karena kekenyangan setelah lomba makan.

"Astaga, pasti harganya mahal... " Kata Lucy. Ia pun meminta bill pada pelayan. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat nominal pada bill nya itu.

"Ti-tiga Juta?!" Teriak Lucy dengan tangan yang sudah berada di dalam kantung.

"Wih, murah, makan untuk 8 orang dengan porsi besar, belum lagi Natsu dan Gray nambah... benar-benar kota yang perfect! Beli rumah di sini ah... " Kata Jellal.

"Anak lu gimana?!" Tanya Erza. Jellal kembali terdiam.

"Lucy-san, dan yang lain, selanjutnya kalian akan ke mana?" Tanya Juvia.

Lucy, Mavis, dan Erza menengok.

"Toko baju."

* * *

"Aduh Lucy! Ini udah kotak yang ke 12!" Kata Natsu yang wajahnya sudah tertutup oleh tumpukan kotak yang berisi baju-baju Lucy. Lucy pun tak menggubrisnya. Ia terus berjalan dari satu toko ke toko lain. Tidak akan pernah mereka mendapatkan pakaian kualias tinggi di Magnolia.

Sementara Zeref dan Jellal yang sedang menunggu di luar, tampak sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

"Kira-kira itu tempat apa ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Kerajaan... kalau tempat seperti itu pasti kerajaan... " Jawab Zeref. Mereka sedang memperhatikan sebuah bangunan megah dan mewah di ujung kota itu.

"Sepertinya itu pusat kota atau pemerintahannya ya... " Kata Jellal. Zeref tidak menjawab. "Hey, mau ke sana? Siapa tau warga sipil boleh masuk..." Kata Jellal. Tak lama, Mavis dan Erza keluar dari toko.

"Toko berikutnya." Kata Erza. Erza dan Mavis pun berjalan di depan dengan Jellal dan Zeref yang mengikuti di belakang.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Kedua jarum jam di menara jam raksasa yang berdiri di tengah kota itu sudah berada tepat diangka 12. Jam itu pun berdentang.

TENG TONG

"Lihat Erza? Kau menghabiskan 4 jam hanya untuk berbelanja..." Gumam Jellal. Erza mendelik horor ke arahnya. Dan lagi-lagi, Jellal terdiam.

"Hey lihat! Lihat!"

"Ayo ke sana!"

"Ada apa sih?"

"Ayo cepat!"

Erza dan rombongan menengok ke arah kerumunan orang yang sedang berkumpul di alun-alun kota. Dengan cepat, mereka berbaur ke dalam kerumunan orang. Beberapa orang di kerumunan itu tampak bersemangat dan tidak sabar. Dan ada juga yang merasa heran. Sama seperti mereka.

Tiba-tiba tanah di depan mereka terbuka dan muncul-lah sebuah panggung besar dengan seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di atasnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Siapa orang itu, hah?" Tanya Gray.

"Selamat datang di Game Island, bagi para pendatang baru, dan selamat berjuang untuk peserta yang gagal tahun lalu. Aku Hibiki, akan menjelaskan permainan tahun ini... " Ujar laki-laki bernama Hibiki itu.

"Game?" Gumam Mavis.

"Jadi goa itu adalah pulau?!" Kata Erza.

"Pertama, aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu yang harus kalian ketahui tentang pulau ini... " Kata Hibiki. "Sebelum datang ke kota ini, tentu kalian harus memilih satu dari 14 goa yang ada, dengan huruf yang berbeda pula... nah, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan maksud dari huruf-huruf itu..." Lanjutnya.

Lalu munculah layar besar di belakang Hibiki. Layar itu menampilkan sekelompok orang yang sedang melawan sesuatu.

"Ini adalah game yang akan kalian mainkan kalau kalian memasuki goa dengan type A yang artinya AMAZING. Untuk game ini, kalian diminta untuk membuat pertunjukkan yang Amazing sebanyak mungkin, siapa yang mendapat score lebih banyak akan segera keluar dari pulau ini." Jelasnya. Di layar tampak sekelompok orang yang dengan susah payah memamerkan sihir mereka yang indah.

Layar pun berganti lagi. Sekarang tampak orang-orang yang sedang duduk dan berpikir. "Ini adalah Game Type 'B' yang artinya BRAIN. Di game ini kalian diminta untuk menjawab soal sebanyak mungkin. Salah satu, kalian akan gugur." Jelas Hibiki lagi.

Layar pun berganti lagi. Menampilkan sekelompok orang memakai baju tipis dan sedang menahan dingin. "Ini adalah Game Type 'C' yaitu COLD. Seperti yang kalian lihat, kalian harus menahan dingin dengan mamakai baju tipis. Jika kalian tidak kuat, kalian akan mati kedinginan."

"Berikutnya," Layar pun menampilkan beberapa orang yang sedang bertarung dan menghindari benda-benda raksasa dan besar. "Game Type 'D', DANGEROUS. Tentu kalian harus berhasil melewati tantangan berbahaya yang ada di dalamnya." Kata Hibiki sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Game Type 'F', FREEZE. Hampir sama seperti Type C, bedanya kalian harus menyelam di kolam es dan bertahan di dalam sana. Resikonya pun sama."

"Kemudian, Game Type 'G', yaitu GORILA. Di game ini kalian harus menghindari gorila-gorila yang ingin memakan kalian sampai ke pintu keluar."

"Game Type 'H', yaitu HOUNTED. Seperti namanya, berhantu. Kalian harus memasuki mansion besar yang angker dan gelap, dan keluar dengan 'utuh'. Utuh, jangan pikir hantu-hantu di mansion itu tidak bisa menyentuh dan membunuh kalian ya... " Hibiki pun terkekeh.

"Selanjutnya Game Type 'I', mewakili kata IMITATOR. Kalian harus menirukan gaya dan kelakuan dari penguji secara cepat dan akurat tanpa salah sedikit pun."

"Game Type 'J', JAWS. Ya, berenanglah sampai pintu keluar kalau tidak mau dimakan hiu... "

"Type 'K', artinya KNOWLADGE, di sini akan diuji seberapa besar pengetahuan kalian... kalian akan diminta beradu argumen dengan peserta lain."

"Berikutnya Type 'L', yaitu LIMITTED yang artinya terbatas. Di setiap tantangan di dalam game ini akan diberikan waktu yang sangat singkat, jadi cepatlah."

"Yang terakhir Game Type 'M', yaitu MONSTERS. Kalian harus mengalahkan setidaknya 10.000 monster selama 2 hari. Jika gagal, hanya ada 2 kemungkinan. Kalian akan terus bertarung dengan monster-monster itu, atau kalian yang akan tebunuh."

"Lalu mana yang 'E'?" Gumam Natsu.

"Dan di sinilah kalian... Game Type 'E', yang mewakili kata EXTRA..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

UWAAA! Type 'E'!?

Bukan EXIT tau! Aduh gimana dong! Game seperti apa yang akan mereka dapatkan? Apakah mereka bisa melewatinya?!

Oke! Kalau penasaran,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	8. Game Type E EXTRA

Halooo! Jumpa lagi dengan author kesayangan kalian! Kali ini update chapter 8! Author berterima kasih sama readers yang udah review dan memberikan inspirasi pada author berotak buntu ini (?)

**A/N :** Seperti yang telah author katakan di chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini terinspirasi oleh review salah satu readers. Dan review itu adalah review dari... **Pipin –Fina** selamat! Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, review-mu menginspirasi lagi! Bagi yang mau kirimin idenya, silahkan di review! :D

Kalau begitu,

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Adventure-Hunter**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Genre ganti-ganti setiap chapter, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.**

"Dan di sinilah kalian... Game Type 'E', yang mewakili kata EXTRA..." Kata Hibiki sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Extra...?" Gumam Erza. Semua peserta baru seperti Natsu dkk celingak celinguk kebingungan.

"Dan game akan dimulai sekarang... " Kata Hibiki sambil membungkuk sopan. Kemudian ia mundur ke belakang. Tak lama setelah Hibiki menghilang dari pandangan, munculah seorang wanita cantik berambut putih dengan hiasa bunga biru di kepalanya. Dia memakai gaun mewah yang sangat cantik.

"Uwaaha... cantik...!" Gumam Natsu dengan mata melotot. Begitu pun dengan Gray.

BUK

Lucy memukul Natsu, sementara Juvia hanya menggigit bajunya sendiri sambil menangis.

"APA KURANGNYA JUVIA!? APAAAH!?" Tanya Juvia kepada yang di atas (?).

"Hiks... Hiks..." Tiba-tiba wanita itu menangis. Semua perhatian tertuju pada wanita cantik itu.

"Aku... tuan putri Yukino... sebenarnya, aku mau minta tolong..." Kata wanita yang bernama Yukino itu sambil menutup matanya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ngirimin surat ke kakak perempuanku, Jenny. Tapi suratnya ilaaaang!" Rengek Yukino. Semua laki-laki yang ada di sana melotot sambil menganga melihat tingkah imut Yukino. Sementara yang wanita cuma komat kamit, baca mantra, dan berdecih.

"Yukino minta tolong dong... cariin suratnya yaa... suratnya mirip kayak gini nih... " Yukino pun mengangkat gulungan berwarna coklat. "Hadiahnya... aku akan mengabulkan semua keinginan kalian deh!" Lanjutnya. Semua ber'Whoa'ria.

"Tolong cariin surat aku dari ke 10.000 surat lainnya ya!" Kata Yukino sambil tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. Burung-burung raksasa berterbangan dan menumpahkan beribu-ribu surat berbentuk sama ke seluruh penjuru kota.

"Oh iya... surat aku ada di dalam sana ya..." Gumam Yukino sambil meletakkan telunjukkan di bawah bibirnya.

"Itu mah sengaja diilangin!" Teriak Erza.

"Buset! Suratnya sama semua!" Teriak Natsu.

"Kalian pasti kesulitan... untuk itu, aku mengijinkan kalian untuk membuka satu per satu surat itu... surat punya Yukino itu ada tanda tangan Yukino sama stempel kerajaan kayak gini nih!" Yukino pun menunjuk layar di belakangnya.

Di layar, tampil sebuah lambang 2 kuda dengan penunggangnya yang sedang beradu pedang. Dan itu adalah lambang dari bendera kerajaan.

"Ini gambar stempel kerajaan. Kalau lupa, kalian bisa melihat bendera kerajaan yang terpasang di penjuru kota. Aku tidak membatasi waktu, tapi siapa pun yang telah menemukan surat Yukino dan memberikannya pada kak Jenny, lalu meminta tanda terimanya, dan kembali padaku, game ini selesai!" Kata Yukino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Oh iya... bukan Extra namanya kalau gak 'lebih'... jadi... " Yukino pun menepuk tangannya beberapa kali. Langit-langit kota pun terbuka dan panas matahari pun makin merajalela. Semua peserta berteriak kepanasan.

"Harus Extra Hot juga dong... " Kata Yukino sambil tersenyum manis. Entah sejak kapan ia telah memegang sebuah payung.

"Jaa ne!" Yukino pun menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Semua masih terdiam karena kebingungan. Sampai akhirnya panas matahari menyadarkan mereka, mereka buru-buru berlari dan memungut semua gulungan surat yang mereka lihat dan membukanya satu per satu.

"Kita berpencar aja! 2 jam lagi kita ketemu di sini ya!" Perintah Erza. Semua pun berlari berpencar.

* * *

Natsu berlari ke sudut kota. Banyak gulungan surat yang berserakkan. Ia mengambilnya secara membabi buta. Lalu ia duduk bersandar pada sebuah dinding rumah dan membuka surat-surat itu.

SREEK

"_Dear papah, ini mamah. Pah, mamah minta cerai... mamah udah gak tahan! Papah mukulin mamah mulu pake sapu lidi! Emangnya mamah kasur apah?! Mamah kan juga manusia! Wanitaa! Anak kita biar papah yang urus aja! Bye!"_

"Anjrit... surat cerai... amit-amit... amit-amit... " Kata Natsu sambil mengetok-ngetokkan tangannya ke tanah.

SREEK

"_Dear Momo... ini gue, Mimi. Gue tau kita udah temenan lama, dan kita sering berantem bareng. Tapi baru kali ini kita berantem kayak gini. Parah banget. Oke deh, gue yang salah. Gue minta maap. Maapin gue yah?"_

"Hoo... yang ini surat perdamaian... " Gumam Natsu. Kemudian ia mengambil surat lainnya.

"_Dear Mimi, ini gue Momo. Soal kejadian 2 hari yang lalu, gue ngaku gue yang nyoret baju lu pake tulisan 'I'm Sexy'... maapin gue yah? Gue tau lu marah... kita temenan lagi yah?"_

Natsu yang melihat isi surat itu cuma masang tampang poker face. Dengan malas, ia mengambil surat berikutnya.

"_Mah, hari ini aku baru bikin twitter. Coba liat deh, aku ada mention mamah lho! Isinya 'Mah, kos-kos-an aku kemalingan. Malingnya ngambil pakaian dalem aku mah... parah mah! Kalo ketangkep marahin ya mah!' gitu mah... dibaca ya mah!"_

Selesai membaca isi surat itu, Natsu meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Kemudian ia membuka surat berikutnya.

"_Bro. Bomnya udah siap. Lu sekarang dateng ke sini ya! Cepetan! Keburu polisi dateng! Kita mau ngebom kerajaan nih!"_

"Buseeet... teroris... " Gumam Natsu. Ia pun merobek surat itu, kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Lalu ia berdiri sambil membawa surat surat itu. Natsu, jangan bilang kalo lu udah nyerah.

"Gua nyerah... " Gumam Natsu. Kemudian sayup-sayup ia mendengar ribut-ribut dari pusat kota. Segeralah ia berlari ke sana.

* * *

"Tangkap dia!" Teriak Erza.

"Dia memegang surat Yukino-sama!" Teriak Juvia sambil menunjuk seorang pria yang sedang berlari tergesa-gesa. Semua sedang mengejar pria itu.

"Lari lebih cepaaat!" Teriak Lucy dengan gaya lari bak atlet lari internasional.

"Cih! Siaal!" Teriak pria yang membawa surat itu. kemudian ia berbelok ke gang kecil di sampingnya.

BRUK

"Aaaw... " Ringis pria itu.

Erza, Lucy, dan Juvia segera berlari ke arah pria yang sedang mengusap kepalanya itu.

"Natsu!" Panggil Lucy saat melihat Natsu yang sedang terduduk di depan pria itu. yang dipanggil mengadah ke atas sambil mengusap kepala belakangnya. "Lucy... ?" Panggil Natsu.

"Kau sudah temukan suratnya Yukino?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengantongi suratnya yang tadi terjatuh.

Menyadari topik pembicaraan, pria pemegang surat itu langsung mengambil suratnya yang terjatuh kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk berlari.

"Pria itu! pria itu memegang suratnya!" Teriak Lucy. Natsu dengan sigap langsung menarik baju pria itu dan menariknya ke belakang sampai terjatuh.

"Serahkan suratnya." Perintah Natsu dengan wajah serius. Tentu saja pria itu menolak. Ia mundur ke belakang dan menjauh dari Natsu dkk. "Kalian mau surat ini... ?" Tanya pria itu sambil terkekeh. Kemudian ia merobek surat Yukino itu. Semua terkejut. Natsu menggigit giginya sendiri dan menonjok pria itu sampai terjatuh. Pria itu tertawa kemudian pergi.

Semua menunduk kecewa.

"Bagaimana ini... ? Kita harus menunggu sampai tahun depan... ?" Tanya Lucy dengan suara bergetar. "Sial! Pria itu! mati saja!" Teriak Erza sambil memukul tembok di sebelahnya. "Kota ini kan bagus... perfect pula... lagi pula kita masih ada uang kan... " Gumam Jellal. Semua terdiam kembali.

Natsu dengan rasa kesal dan kecewa duduk bersandar dan membuka kembali surat-surat yang tadi telah ia baca.

"... " Natsu terdiam sambil membaca kembali surat-surat itu.

Juvia memungut robekan surat itu dengan nafas berat. Sesekali ia menghela nafas sambil menyusun surat-surat itu.

"... " Juvia terdiam sambil menyusun surat itu menjadi seolah-olah utuh. "I-ini!?" Gumam Juvia tiba-tiba.

"WHOAA!" Teriak Natsu sambil berdiri dan mengangkat sebuah gulungan surat. Semua menengok ke arah Natsu.

"S-surat ini!?" Gumam Juvia tidak percaya.

"Surat Yukino!" Teriak Natsu. "Apa?!" Tanya Lucy sambil mengambil surat itu.

"_Dear kak Jenny, ini Yukino. Mama lagi berkunjung ke rumah Yukino. Kita kumpul bareng yuk kak! Ada soto ayam kesukaan kak Jenny lho! Enak! Cepet kak sebelum aku abisin! Tertanda, Yukino. 'stempel kerajaan'._

Lucy menganga membaca isi surat itu. "Ste-stempel kerajaan..." Gumamnya. Kemudian Lucy tersenyum. Semua pun berdiri sambil berteriak kegirangan. Kecuali Juvia yang masih duduk sambil tersenyum. Di surat yang telah ia susun, tertulis,

""_Dear papah, ini mamah. Pah, mamah minta cerai—"_

"Tunggu apa lagi! Ayo kita ke kerajaan!" Kata Lucy semangat. "Tunggu." Kata Erza. Semua menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mana Jellal, Gray, Mavis, dan Zeref?" Tanya Erza.

...

"Nyam nyam nyam... hmm! Enak sekali!" Kata Mavis yang sedang menggigit paha ayam yang sangat lezat.

"Makanlah sepuasmu! Jellal yang bayar!" Kata Gray sambil meminum birnya.

"Hahaha... berterima kasihlah pada Lucy yang sudah membolehkan aku menggunakan sedikit uangnya... " Kata Jellal sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hey... apa kalian tidak memikirkan suratnya Yukino? Bukankah harusnya kita mencarinya juga?" Tanya Zeref agak khawatir.

"Sudah, tenang saja, yang mencari surat kita itu adalah penyihir kelas S dan seorang Dragon Slayer! Pasti mereka berhasil mendapatkan surat itu! Cuma ada 10.000 surat kok... HAHAHAHA!" Kata Gray sambil tertawa. Mavis dan Jellal pun ikut tertawa sambil bersulang.

Zeref makin khawatir dan menunduk. "Gray... di belakangmu.. " Gumam Zeref.

"Hah?" Gray pun menengok ke belakang. "EMAK!" Teriak Gray kaget. Ia langsung berdiri dan menjauhi Erza yang sedang menatapnya horor.

"Ma-maafkan aku... " Kata Gray deg-deg-an.

"Ayo, kita sudah temukan suratnya... " Kata Erza. Mereka pun keluar.

"Dari mana dia tau kita ada di sini?" Gumam Gray sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Dari suara tawa mu yang besar itu... " Jawab Erza tiba-tiba. Gray yang kaget diam dan mematung. "Glek" "Dia menyeramkan... " Gumam Gray.

Erza memasukkan gulungan surat itu ke dalam sakunya dan kemudian mereka mulai berlari.

"Sepertinya kita sudah menemukan pemenang tahun ini... " Gumam Hibiki sambil menyeringai.

* * *

"Jadi?" Tanya Jenny yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

"Kami membawa surat dari tuan putri Yukino... " Kata Erza sambil menunduk hormat. Jenny memberi isyarat pada pengawalnya untuk mengambil gulungan surat itu. dan setelah membacanya, Jenny pun menggulung kembali surat itu. dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya menulis surat balasan.

"Aku mempercayakannya pada kalian. Bawalah suratku ini untuk Yukino. " Perintah Jenny. Pengawalnya pun menyerahkan surat itu pada Erza. Setelah semuanya membungkuk, mereka pun dengan cepat pergi ke tempat Yukino berada.

* * *

"Wah?! Surat balasan dari kak Jenny!?" Yukino pun membuka surat itu dan membacanya. Di sampingnya, Hibiki berdiri sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Selamat, kalian adalah pemenang tahun ini. Sebagai hadiahnya, kalian akan diberikan sebuah kesempatan. Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Tanya Hibiki.

Mereka melihat satu sama lain dan berbisik-bisik.

"Duit aja... biar kita pulang jadi milioner!" Kata Gray.

"Gak ah... gimana kalo makanan? Persediaan makanan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Gimana kalo minta pulang aja?" Tanya Mavis."Aku udah kangen rumah... " Lanjutnya.

"Tidak, sepertinya itu bukan yang kita inginkan... " Gumam Jellal.

"Kapal baru yang lebih besar dan mewah. Juga alat komunikasi dan pakaian. Tidak lupa persediaan makanan yang cukup." Minta Erza pada Hibiki.

"WOI! ERZA!" Teriak Natsu dan Gray.

"Jiwa seorang Island Traveler sudah merajai diri ku. Tidak kah kalian merasakannya?" Tanya Erza. Kemudian mereka semua berpikir.

"Dari pada pulang dan bermalas-malasan, lebih baik kita menghadapi tantangan di berbagai pulau lainnya! Sekalian mengasah kemampuan dan sihir kita lagi supaya lebih kuat!" Kata Mavis sambil tersenyum.

"Kau hebat Erza!" Kata Natsu. Erza hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah, dalam hitungan menit, kalian akan mendapatkan semua yang kalian minta." Kata Hibiki. Kemudian ia membungkuk sopan dan pergi ke belakang.

"Yukino seneng deh! Makasih ya!" Kata Yukino sambil memeluk gulungan surat itu.

"Iya... sama-sama, Yukino-chan... " Kata Gray dengan wajah merona. Kembali lagi, Juvia menggigit bajunya.

"KURANGNYA JUVIA INI APA SIH?! APA JUVIA KURANG CANTIK?! KURANG IMUT?! KURANG SEKSI?!" Kata Juvia kepada yang di atas (?).

"Bagaimana dengan nasib peserta lainnya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ooh... mereka... pemberitahuan kalau surat sudah sampai ke tangan kak Jenny sudah disebar. Jadi seharusnya mereka sudah berhenti mencari... " Kata Yukino.

Tak lama Hibiki datang. "Kapal kalian sudah siap... " Katanya.

Natsu dkk pun segera berlari dan naik ke kapal baru mereka.

"Anu... ngomong-ngomong apa di sini ada orang yang bisa menghilangkan mabuk kendaraan?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat ke kiri dan kanan.

"Ada... tabib!" Panggil Yukino. Seorang wanita tua pun datang dan memegang kepala Natsu. Cahaya menyala sekilas. Lalu setelah berterima kasih, Natsu pun naik ke atas kapal.

"BYE-BYE!" Teriak Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"YUKINO-CHAN! KITA AKAN BERTEMU LAGI!" Teriak Gray.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Teriak Juvia.

"Baiklah... perjalanan ke pulau berikutnya! Di mulai!" Kata Mavis selaku kapten dalam kapal besar itu.

* * *

ZRAAAAASH

"Uwaa... sejuknya... sepertinya sudah lama aku gak naik kapal sebesar ini!" Kata Lucy yang sedang menikmati hembusan angin yang cukup kencang.

"WAAAH! Ternyata kendaraan itu enak ya!" Kata Natsu sambil melompat-lompat.

"Kecepatan diturunkan karena aku melihat sebuah pulauu!" Teriak Mavis sambil menunjuk ke depan. Semua berlari ke depan kapal.

"Pulau... ?" Tanya Lucy sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Itu pulau atau padang pasir?" Tanya Natsu.

"Lebih mirip mesir..." Gumam Jellal.

"Kecepatan dinaikkan kembali!" Teriak Mavis. Dalam hitungan detik, mereka pun sampai di pulau berpasir itu.

"Pulau apa ini?" Tanya Erza.

"Entahlah... " Jawab Juvia.

Mereka berjalan di tengah padang pasir. Panas matahari masuk karena tidak ada pohon atau gedung sebagai penghalang. Sudah sekitar 15 menit mereka berjalan, mereka memasuki sebuah desa dengan bangunan yang terbuat dari batu dan berbentuk kotak. Karena panas, mereka menjadi panas, pusing, dan lapar. Lucy yang sempat tertinggal di belakang berlari mengejar rombongannya.

"Lucy~ kau bawa makanannya kan?" Tanya Natsu. Lucy tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terdiam. "Lucy?" Tanya Natsu sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Hahahaha! Berhenti di sana! Serahkan benda itu! kalau tidak, wanita ini akan mati!" Kata seorang pria berpakaian tertutup bersama teman-temannya. Lucy tutup mulutnya. Ia meronta dan berteriak. Dilehernya sudah ada belati tajam yang memantulkan sinar matahari.

"Lucy!" Teriak Natsu. "Jangan mendekat!" Teriak pria itu. Natsu langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Semua mengambil ancang-ancang pertahanan kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Lucy. Tidak hanya mereka, teman-teman pria itu pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Serahkan benda itu!" Perintah pria itu sekali lagi.

Jellal melihat kantung berisi uang yang ia bawa. "Mungkin dia mau uang... " Bisik Jellal pada Erza dan Gray.

"Apa kau mau ini!?" Tanya Erza sambil memperlihatkan kantung berisi uang yang ia bawa. Kemudian ia melempar kantung itu ke depan. Dengan cepat salah seorang teman dari pria itu maju dan membuka isi kantung itu dan menghamburkan semua isinya.

"Uang...!?" Tanya pria itu dengan wajah marah.

"APA KALIAN BERCANDA!?" Teriak pria itu. "BUKAN UANG YANG KAMI INGINKAN!" Teriaknya lagi. Karena murka, pria itu mengiris leher Lucy dengan cepat.

BATS

Mata Natsu membulat ketika melihat darah yang memancar dari leher Lucy. Lucy pun terjatuh dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Serahkan benda itu atau selanjutnya kalian semua yang akan kubunuh!" Pria itu pun pergi bersama teman-temannya.

Erza berlari ke arah Lucy dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas pahanya. "Lucy!" Panggil Erza.

"Haah... Er...za... " Jawab Lucy dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Aku... tidak mau... berakhir disini... " Tangan Lucy yang digenggam Erza pun melemah. Perlahan Lucy menutup matanya. Tangannya pun terjatuh.

"Lucy!" Teriak Gray.

Natsu terdiam melihat Lucy yang menutup matanya dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Ia menggigit giginya sendiri dengan kuat.

"LUCY!"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

UWAA! Udah selesai! Kok ceritanya jadi gini sih!? Gak jelas banget...mana humornya! Oh ya, maap ya kalo alurnya kecepetan... author juga sendiri bingung mau ngapain lagi... suratnya aneh ya~

Dan... Lucy... LUCY! OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPEND!

Apakah Lucy akan mati di sini!?

Beri sumbangan darah!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupakan Lucy!

Eh, salah...

Jangan lupa review! :D


	9. Me and Me

Yahuuuu! Author update lagi nih! Wah, review yang mengesankan... bikin semangat deh! MUACH! #Idiw.. author bingung ah mau ngomong apa lagi... lasung baca aja deh XD

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Adventure-Rescuing**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Genre ganti-ganti setiap chapter, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.**

Natsu masih terdiam melihat tubuh Lucy yang pucat yang bersandar di pangkuan Erza. Dia menggigit giginya dengan kuat. Taring yang besar dan kuat bergesekkan dengan taring lainnya. Matanya membulat dengan perasaan marah.

"LUCY!" Gumam Natsu dengan nada yang sangat menekan. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar orang yang telah membuat Istrinya menjadi seperti itu.

Tapi mereka sudah pergi.

"Yang penting kita bawa Lucy ke tempat yang aman dan cepat cari orang yang bisa dipercaya!" Perintah Erza. Gray dan Jellal langsung menggendong Lucy dan berlari mengikuti yang lain. Sementara Natsu masih terdiam.

"Natsu?" Penggil Mavis. Natsu pun berbalik dan kemudian berjalan menyusul mereka.

"ayo cepat! Darahnya terus keluar!" Teriak Erza.

"Mau cepat bagaimana!? Kau bisa mengobatinya?!" Tanya Gray sambil berlari.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Jawab Erza.

"Kau tau orang yang bisa dipercaya di sini?!" Tanya Jellal.

"Tidak! Tempat apa ini saja aku tidak tau!" Jawab Erza yang sudah mulai kelelahan berlari.

"Kalau begitu gimana mau cepet!?" Teriak Jellal dan Gray bersamaan.

Seorang perempuan berjubah dan berkerudung putih bersandar pada sebuah tembok bengunan melihat Erza, Gray, dan Jellal yang sedang panik menggendong Lucy. Mulutnya terbuka, sepertinya ia terkejut. Erza dan yang lain akan berlari melewatinya. Dan saat Erza tepat berada di depannya dan berteriak memanggil Gray dan Jellal, wanita itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Hey, kalian kenapa?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ah? Kami? Kami sedang—" Erza merasa pernah mendengar suara ini. Walaupun hanya sekali. Tapi sepertinya mereka pernah bertemu.

Erza memicingkan matanya melihat gadis yang wajahnya tertutup kerudung itu. Hanya mulutnya yang kecil itu yang terlihat.

"Erza! Kau sedang apa!? Aku tidak merasakan nafasnya lagi!" Teriak Gray. Erza melihat tubuh Lucy yang semakin lemas. Gadis berkerudung itu kembali terkejut melihat Lucy yang digendong oleh Gray dan Jellal.

"Aduh! Kalian ini!" Erza menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa salahkan kami!? Salahkan dirimu sendiri karena tidak bisa menemukan orang yang bisa menolong Lucy!" Teriak Gray.

Gadis berkerudung menutup mulutnya dengan yakin. "Hey!" Panggil gadis itu. Erza, Gray dan Jellal menengok.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam sini!" Perintah gadis itu. Entah sejak kapan ia sudah membuka pintu disampingnya. Angin berhembus pelan. Erza, Gray, dan Jellal menatapnya dengan wajah curiga. Gadis itu tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Tak lama Juvia, Zeref, Mavis, dan Natsu menyusul dari belakang. Erza, Gray, dan Jellal menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang makin curiga.

"Ada apa? Siapa orang ini... ?" Tanya Mavis.

"Orang ini menyuruh kita masuk ke dalam rumah itu... sungguh mencurigakan... " Kata Erza. Mendengar itu, Mavis, Zeref, Juvia, menatapnya curiga. Apalagi Natsu. Ekspresi kemarahan kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku bisa menyelamatkan teman kalian!" Kata gadis itu sambil mengangkat tangannya sampai dada. Dia tersenyum miris.

Erza dan semuanya terdiam. Satu kalimat. Satu kalimat yang terucap oleh gadis berkerudung putih itu membuat detak jantung mereka berhenti sedetik. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Erza.

"Kau... bisa menyelamatkan Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

Tiba-tiba Natsu berjalan cepat ke arah gadis itu dan mencengkram kerahnya.

"Jangan bercanda... " Gumam Natsu.

"Ukh... tapi kalau tidak ditolong, dia akan segera mati!" Ujar gadis itu sambil memegangi tangan Natsu yang mencengkram kerahnya.

"KAU TIDAK TAU APA-APA SOAL LUCY!" Teriak Natsu sambil mendorong gadis itu. Gadis itu bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya.

"Natsu! Tidak ada salahnya mencoba untuk percaya padanya! Lucy sedang sekarat!" Kata Erza sambil menarik Natsu. Natsu terdiam, itu berarti dia setuju.

Erza melihat ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk kecil lalu masuk ke dalam rumah di belakangnya. Mereka semua pun masih dengan perasaan was-was masuk mengikuti gadis itu.

Di dalam rumah, ada beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama. Ada wanita dan ada pria. Semua orang di sana kaget melihat kedatangan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Tanya seorang wanita di antara mereka.

"Gadis ini sedang sekarat!" Jawab gadis itu. "Tolong! Biarkan dia selamat! Gunakan lacrima!" Ujar gadis itu. Teman-temannya terkejut saat mendengar kata 'Lacrima'.

"Jangan bercanda! Lacrima bukan barang sembarangan!" Ujar seorang pria.

"Tapi—"

"Natsu... ?" Panggil seorang wanita berkerudung putih.

Natsu mendelik ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Natsu dkk. Dan dengan perlahan ia membuka kerudungnya.

"!" semua tersentak kaget melihat gadis berkerudung itu.

"Lucy... " Gumam Natsu dengan mata membulat.

"Itu...—ITU AKU?!" Teriak Lucy sambil menunjuk Lucy yang sedang sekarat.

Angin berhembus kencang melewati jendela yang terbuka. Kerudung mereka bergoyang dan kemudian terbuka.

"K-kalian!?" Mata Erza membulat. Bukan hanya Erza, semuanya pun juga memasang ekspresi yang sama.

"Aku?!" Tanya Erza sambil menunjuk wanita berambut scarlet.

"Huh... " Wanita itu membuang wajahnya.

"O-oi! Kau?!" Tanya Natsu pada seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya. Hanya saja—

"H-hah!? Maafkan aku!" Teriak laki-laki itu sambil melindungi kepalanya.

—sedikit berbeda.

"Sebenarnya kalian ini siapa?!" Tanya Gray pada laki-laki yang memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis.

"Aku Gray Surge." Jawab laki-laki itu singkat.

"Ibuku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku punya saudara kembar... " Gumam Gray.

"Hey! Cepat tolong gadis ini!" Teriak gadis berambut biru yang memakai bando.

"L-LEVY!?" Teriak Natsu dan Erza. "Yang jual ayam bakar itu kan?" Gumam Erza.

"M-maaf tadi sudah mencengkram kerahmu..." Kata Natsu agak canggung.

Gray dan Jellal menidurkan Lucy di kasur. Lalu wanita berambut scarlet yang mirip Erza itu mengeluarkan sebuah kristal berwarna biru. Ia meletakkan kristal itu di atas Lucy dan kristal itu mulai bercahaya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kalian?" Tanya Natsu pada laki-laki berambut pink yang masih kelihatan ketakutan.

"K-kami berasal dari pulau Edolas! Kami ditugaskan untuk membawa lacrima-lacrima ini!" Jawab laki-laki itu sambil berjongkok.

"Ooh? Lacrima? Apa itu?" Tanya Natsu.

"A-aku tidak tau!" Jawabnya semakin ketakutan.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menyelamatkan Lucy?" Tanya Natsu. "Umm... ?"

"Natsu! Natsu Dragion!" Jawab laki-laki itu. "Whoa!? Nama kita pun hampir sama! Aku Natsu Dragneel!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan senyum lebar.

"HYIIIII!" Laki-laki bernama Natsu Dragion itu semakin ketakutan melihat Natsu yang ceria. Natsu menghela nafas melihatnya.

"Aku Erza Scarlett." Kata Erza tiba-tiba. Wanita berambut scarlet itu pun menengok dan menjawab. "Aku Erza Knightwalker." Jawabnya singkat.

"Natsu... " Panggil Lucy.

"Ah? Kau pasti 'Lucy' teman mereka kan? Siapa namamu?" Tanya Natsu.

"Bodoh! Aku Lucy Heartfilia, istrimu!" Jawab Lucy. Semua menengok ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau Lucy Heartfilia... dia... ?" Natsu berbalik ke arah Lucy yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur.

"Lucy Ashley!" Teriak Gray Surge. "Lihat tato di lengan kirinya!" Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan kiri Lucy.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Mavis.

"Entahlah... Juvia jadi bingung... " Gumam Juvia. Gadis di sebelahnya pun akhirnya menjawab, "Aku juga Juvia... " Katanya.

"KYAA! Gray-sama! Tolong!" Teriak Juvia sambil memeluk lengan Gray.

"Juvia-chan... tidak bisakah kita seperti mereka?" Tanya Gray Surge. Juvia langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

"Lucy Ashley... ? Siapa dia?" Tanya Natsu.

"K-kau tidak tau dia? D-dia adalah pemimpin kami! Dia sangat menakutkan!" Jawab Natsu Dragion.

"Haaah?! Siapa yang kau bilang menakutkan hah?!" Tanya seorang wanita.

"L-Lucy! Maaf!" Kembali lagi, Natsu Dragion berjongkok sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"H-hey... kita kan mirip... kalau begini kau bisa merusak reputasiku... " Kata Natsu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Natsu Dragion.

"Lacrima... apa benda itu bisa menyembuhkan orang yang terluka?" Tanya Mavis.

"Bukan hanya orang yang terluka. Bahkan orang yang sudah mati sekali pun bisa dihidupkan kembali dengan lacrima ini... lacrima ini bisa melakukan segalanya." Jelas Lucy Ashley.

"Widih!" Teriak Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Lucy bisa ketuker?" Tanya Mavis.

"Tadi aku lagi liat-liat barang yang di jual di pasar! Kalian sudah pergi entah kemana... lalu aku melihat mereka... kupikir itu kalian... " Jawab Lucy.

"Kalau aku sih emang ketinggalan di belakang... mungkin karena keliru, aku jadi salah ikut rombongan... kita semua mirip... " Jawab Lucy Ashley.

"Kita tidak menyadarinya? Padahal pakaiannya berbeda... " Gumam Jellal.

"Orang cenderung memperhatikan wajah. Bukan pakaian... " Kata Erza.

"Bagaimana caranya membedakan Lucy?" Tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah... " Jawab Gray.

CRAK

"Eh?"

"Lucy!?"

"Lucy... "

Lucy Ashley memotong rambutnya yang panjang itu. Dengan gunting. Dengan sekali gerakan.

"Bukankah aku terlihat lebih tegas dan kuat dengan rambut pendek?" Tanya Lucy Ashley sambil tersenyum jahil. Lucy hanya memegangi rambutnya yang masih menempel dengan kepalanya sambil menelan ludah.

Bagi seorang Lucy Heartfilia, penampilan adalah segalanya.

"Lacrima... " Gumam Zeref.

Semua menengok ke arah laki-laki yang dari tadi tidak bersuara itu. Zeref menatap lantai di bawahnya.

"Apa benda itu yang membuat kalian diincar sampai melukai Lucy Ashley?" Tanya Zeref.

Diam-diam menghanyutkan. Itulah Zeref. Setiap ia mengeluarkan suara, semua pasti terdiam.

Ya, semuanya terdiam.

"Kau benar. Siapa orang-orang itu? Tanya Natsu.

"Orang-orang? Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah kelompok berpakaian hitam...?" Tanya Gray Surge.

"Ya! Mereka berpakaian hitam!" Kata Mavis.

"Mereka memang mengincar kami—bukan! Mereka mengincar lacrima!" Kata Erza Knightwalker.

"Kami sendiri tidak tau siapa mereka. Tapi kami diminta untuk menghindari orang-orang itu... " Kata Lucy Ashley.

"Kata kalian, kalian ditugaskan untuk membawa lacrima itu. Kemana?" Tanya Zeref.

Diam-diam meghanyutkan.

"Kami..." Raut wajah Lucy Ashley berubah. "Kami akan membawa lacrima-lacrima ini ke sebuah tempat. " Lanjut Lucy Ashley.

"Makam Master kami... "

"Heh?! Master?!" Tanya Lucy.

"Di tempat asal kami, Edolas, kami berkumpul di sebuah guild yang bernama Fairy Tail... " Jelas Lucy Ashley.

"Fairy Tail?!" Teriak Natsu dan Gray ketika nama guild mereka disebut.

"Master kami sudah lama meninggal. Kami ingin menghidupkannya kembali... tapi sebenarnya kami juga tidak tau bagaimana wujudnya... " Lucy Ashley menghela nafas dan membenamkan wajahnya di lutut.

"Mereka bilang Master kami berambut kuning pucat... " Kata Juvia (Edolas).

Natsu, Lucy, dan yang lain melihat ke arah Mavis.

"Ada yang mirip aku?" Tanya Mavis menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan dia meninggal?" Mata Mavis mulai berkaca-kaca. Lucy, Erza, dan Juvia mengelus punggung dan bahu Mavis.

"Sabar ya... "

BRAAAAK

Pintu dibuka dengan kasarnya. Memperlihatkan sekelompok orang dengan pakaian tertutup berwarna hitam.

"Mereka?!" Lucy Ashley mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung. Erza Knightwalker menyuruh Lucy, Mavis, Erza, dan Zeref membawa lacrima-lacrima itu bersama Natsu Dragion, Gray Surge, Levy, dan Juvia. Sementara dia sendiri akan menghalangi mereka bersama Natsu, Gray, Jellal, dan Lucy Ashley.

Lucy kembali memakai kerudungnya dan melompat lewat jendela.

"Serahkan Lacrimanya!" Teriak pemimpin kelompok itu.

"Lewati dulu kami!" Kata Lucy Ashley dengan Natsu, Gray, Jellal, dan Erza Knightwalker yang berdiri menghalanginya.

* * *

"Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Hosh! Aku harus lari kemana?!" Tanya Lucy sambil membawa sekarung lacrima itu.

"Kemana saja! Yang penting selamat!" Teriak Mavis.

"Emangnya kita dikejar ya?" Tanya Zeref.

Mereka semua pun berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. Hanya ada Zeref dan Natsu Dragion yang kelelahan.

"Kita tidak dikejar?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sebaiknya kita bersembunyi... " Kata Juvia.

"Ya, benar kata Juvia... " Tambah Juvia (Edolas).

Mereka semua pun duduk di sebuah gang sempit yang cukup gelap. Lucy meletakkan karung itu dipangkuannya.

Mavis, Gray Surge, dan Natsu Dragion mengatur nafasnya. Sementara Juvia, Levy, Zeref, dan Erza mengintip sesekali untuk memantau keadaan.

Lucy mengambil satu lacrima itu dan melihatnya secara detail. Ada serbuk cahaya yang berterbangan di dalam kristal itu. Sebuah pertanyaan pun muncul di benak Lucy.

"Hey... " Panggil Lucy. Semua melihat ke arahnya. Lucy menunjukkan Lacrima itu pada mereka.

"Dari mana asalnya lacrima ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Lacrima berasal dari nyawa orang yang sudah mati..." Jawab Juvia (Edolas). Semua melihat ke arahnya dengan mata membulat.

"Lacrima... adalah nyawa?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Buuueeeeeeh! Author bikin chapter ini selama 5 jam tau! Biasa mah Cuma 2 jam... =3= Chapter ini abal. Gak jelas alurnya. Dan terkensan mau cepet di tamatin. Ngerasa gak?

Ini gara-gara keyboard yang keras kayak batu! Udah alurnya susah lagi! Ini keluar genre nih! Harusnya kan humor... author usahain chapter part 2 nya FULL OF HUMOR! Doakan saya ya! Bantu saya! Kasih saya ide dan saran! Soalnya idenya author udah abis! Apa kalian mau fic ini tamat? T^T

Kirimkan saran dan review kalian di bawah sini! :D


	10. Lacrima

Akhirnya update juga! #Fuah... (Apa selelah itu thor?)

Untuk mendapat jawabannya, langsung scroll ke bawah! HIYAAAH!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Adventure-Rescuing**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Genre ganti-ganti setiap chapter, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain.**

"Lacrima berasal dari nyawa orang yang sudah mati..." Jawab Juvia (Edolas). Semua melihat ke arahnya dengan mata membulat.

"Lacrima... adalah nyawa?" Ulang Lucy. Ia menggenggam erat lacrima yang ada di tangannya dan semua mata sekarang tertuju pada tumpukan lacrima yang ada di pangkuan Lucy.

"Ah, maksudku bukan saat kau mati, kau langsung berubah jadi lacrima... butuh waktu beratus-ratus tahun untuk menjadi lacrima..." Jelas Juvia (Edolas).

"Jadi maksudmu seperti fosil?" Tanya Juvia. "Bingo! Mungkin di sini kau menyebutnya fosil... " Jawab Juvia (Edolas) Sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pelan bahu Juvia.

"Ah... sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini... aku takut mereka tiba-tiba datang.. " Kata Natsu Dragion sambil memainkan telunjuknya. Dia tidak berani menatap Lucy.

"Pergi dari sini?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah heran.

"T-tidak apa jika kau tidak setuju dengan usulku!" Kata Natsu Dragion sambil menutupi kepalanya. "Aah... aku tidak bilang kalau aku tidak setuju... " Gumam Lucy.

"J-jadi kau setuju... Lu... cy?" Tanya Natsu Dragion ragu-ragu. "Yaa... hanya saja... aku tidak punya firasat kalau kita harus kabur... " Kata Lucy sambil melihat langit. Natsu Dragion pun mengikuti arah pandang Lucy.

"Lebih baik kita bersembunyi atau menyamar jadi rakyat biasa..." Kata Zeref tiba-tiba. Semua tersentak dan kemudian melihat ke arah laki-laki berwajah kasihan ini.

"Caranya?" Tanya Mavis sambil mengadah ke atas. Melihat Zeref yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Itu... " Zeref menunjuk jubah yang dipakai oleh Lucy. Lucy yang bingung menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil tersentak mundur.

"Dimana kita bisa mendapatkan benda seperti itu?"

* * *

"Heee... ? kenapa tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang bergerak hah?" Tanya Lucy Ashley dengan pose mengancam. Begitu pun dengan mereka, orang-orang berjubah hitam. Dari tadi, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak sedikit pun.

"Apa kalian meminta aku untuk bergerak duluan? Baiklah kalau begitu... " Kata Lucy Ashley sambil mengangkat tangannya. Orang-orang itu makin memantapkan pose mereka. Bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu ada gerakan tidak terduga.

Lucy Ashley menutup matanya kemudian menarik nafas.

.

.

.

"HA!" Teriak Lucy Ashley tiba-tiba sambil menghentakkan salah satu kakinya ke depan. Orang-orang yang tegang itu pun tersentak kaget dan melompat kebelakang. Ada yang teriak juga, ada yang lata, dan ada yang berlari cukup jauh ke belakang.

Di situlah Lucy Ashley menggunakan kesempatannya untuk kabur bersama dengan Natsu, Gray, Jellal, dan Erza Knightwalker.

Saat berlari menjauhi kelompok itu, Natsu terus memperhatikan Lucy Ashley.

"_Entah... mereka mirip... atau bahkan identik... tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau dia ini... " _Natsu menghentikan pikirannya sejenak dan mengingat-ingat wajah Lucy.

"_Lebih cerdas?"_ Lanjut Natsu sambil melihat ke atas. Kedua alisnya bertaut seperti orang berpikir.

"Hey, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Lucy Ashley tiba-tiba. Natsu tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera menggeleng.

"T-tidak ada!" Jawab Natsu sedikit gugup.

Lucy Ashley menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Natsu... " Kata Lucy Ashley kembali menatap jalan di depannya. Natsu menengok dengan wajah heran. "Natsu? Ooh... maksudmu dia... " Natsu teringat dengan orang yang persis sama sepertinya, Natsu Dragion. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak.

"Sekarang mereka sedang apa ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat tanah di bawahnya.

* * *

Lucy berjalan kembali ke rombongannya di sebuah gang sempit yang cukup gelap. Di sana, mereka sudah selesai mengenakan jubah putih yang sama seperti Lucy. Mereka melakukan ini sebagai penyamaran atas usul Zeref. Memang kebanyakan penduduk di sana memakai pakaian berwarna putih dan juga segaian dari mereka menutupi wajahnya dengan kain karena pasir sering beterbangan di mana-mana dan setiap saat.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat seperti Mavis?" Tanya Mavis yang wajahnya sudah tertutup dengan kerudung dan hanya menyisakan mulutnya saja.

"Memang tidak sih... tapi kau terlihat seperti orang mencurigakan... " Jawab Lucy.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Mavis melepas kerudungnya dan melihat ke arah Lucy yang sedang tampak berpikir.

"Gulung rambutmu ke atas, lalu bungkus dengan kain. Dan pakai kerudung itu, tapi jangan sampai menutupi wajahmu." Perintah Lucy.

Dengan bantuan Levy dan Erza, rambut Mavis digulung ke atas dan dibungkus oleh kain lalu diikat. Setelah itu dia memakai kerudungnya tetapi tidak menutupi wajahnya. Memang wajahnya terlihat, tapi dia tidak terlihat seperti Mavis.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Erza sambil menyodorkan selembar kain putih pada Lucy.

"Kau... " Lucy melihat ke arah Erza. "Ikat rambutmu dan lakukan hal yang sama seperti Mavis." Jawab Lucy sambil menunjuk kepala Erza. Erza pun pergi dan segeralah Levy dan Mavis menghampirinya.

"Kalau aku... " Lucy mulai mengambil seluruh rambutnya dan dipindahkannya ke salah satu bahunya. Lalu ia menggunakan selembar kain sebagai kerudung dan selembar kain yang cukup panjang untuk dibuat menjadi syal. "Selesai!" Gumam Lucy sambil tersenyum. Ia agak kecewa karena tidak ada cermin di sana.

"Hey. Lakukan sesuatu dengan diriku!" Mohon Juvia dan Juvia (Edolas) berbarengan. Lucy tersentak kaget.

"K-kalian bisa kan melakukannya sendiri?" Kata Lucy enggan. Juvia langsung berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan horror. "Kenapa kau mau membantu Erza dan Mavis sedangkan aku tidak?!" Tanya Juvia.

"E-eh... itu... ah! Begini saja... kau kan bisa merubah model rambutmu, rubah saja bentuknya!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah miris. Kemudian Juvia merubah model rambutnya menjadi panjang dan agak ikal. Lalu ia menggunakan kain putih untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sayang sekali... aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu..." Kata Juvia (Edolas) sambil memasang kerudungnya. Sisanya, Gray Surge, Zeref, Natsu Dragion, dan Levy melakukan hal yang sama dengan Juvia (Edolas).

"Ayo kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman... " Mereka pun keluar dari gang itu sambil membawa karung berisi lacrima itu. tentu saja, Lucy, yang membawa lacrima-lacrima itu diapit oleh yang lain untuk meminimalisir terkena serangan mendadak.

Tidak ada rasa kecurigaan penduduk terhadap mereka. Mereka beranggapan kalau mereka adalah penduduk kota yang baru pulang setelah bekerja. Orang yang berjalan rombongan sambil membawa karung itu sudah biasa di lingkungan mereka.

* * *

Lucy Ashley langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gang kecil diikuti dengan yang lain. Semua mengatur nafasnya. Sementara itu, tak lama terdengar suara orang yang berteriak-teriak mengejar mereka. Mereka berjalan mudur ke dalam gang itu perlahan.

"Ayo! Kejar mereka!" Teriak kelompok itu. tak lama, suara itu pun menjauh seiring dengan suara langkah kaki mereka.

Lucy Ashley duduk bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya sambil menghela nafas. "Ah... syukurlah... " Gumam Lucy Ashley. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersadar kalau Natsu memperhatikannya lagi. Dengan wajah yang serius pula.

"_Ya! Tidak salah lagi! Dia lebih cerdas dari pada Lucy!" _Batin Natsu sambil terus melihat Lucy Ashley.

Lucy Ashley merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. "UNTUK APA KAU MELIHATKU TERUS!?" Teriaknya sambil menampar Natsu.

"Eeeh!?" Gray dan Jellal melihat Natsu dengan wajah kaget. Sementara Erza Knightwalker batuk-batuk karena kaget juga.

"_T-tidak ada bedanya!"_ Teriak Natsu dalam batinnya dengan bekas telapak tangan di pipinya.

"Sekarang kita harus mencari di mana mereka bersembunyi. Kalau mereka sampai ditemukan... lacrimanya bisa... " Gumam Lucy Ashley. "Ayo!" Perintahnya sambil berdiri.

* * *

Lucy sedang berjalan santai dengan rombongannya agar tidak menimbulkan kesan mencurigakan. Tak lama, penduduk di sekitarnya mulai berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakangnya.

"Cepat kejar mereka!" Teriak salah seorang berjubah hitam. Mereka berlari melewati rombongan Lucy. Memang pada awalnya mereka tidak mencurigai rombongan ini. Tapi setelah salah seorang anggotanya menabrak Lucy, Lucy goyah lalu terjatuh.

"A-ah! Maaf—" Kalimat orang itu terhenti ketika melihat lacrima-lacrima yang berceceran keluar dari karung yang Lucy bawa. Sementara Lucy masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ketua! Lacrimanya ada di sini!" Teriak orang itu. dengan cepat, anggota yang lain berbalik dan segera mengepung mereka.

Lucy bangkit dibantu oleh Levy. Kakinya menggeser serpihan lacrima yang sudah pecah itu. saat mini mereka sudah terkepung.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Mavis.

"Lacrima bisa melakukan apa saja bukan? Kalau begitu, Zeref, pakai saja sihirmu!" Perintah Juvia.

Zeref menggeleng. "Sihirku ini sangat berbahaya, makanya aku tidak menggunakannya lagi jika tidak terdesak. Apalagi dengan bantuan lacrima, bukan hanya mereka yang hancur, tapi kalian juga bisa hancur... " Jelas Zeref.

"Kalau begitu Juvia! Pakai sihirmu!" Perintah Lucy.

"Kau benar. " Lucy pun memindahkan sebuah lacrima ke tangan Juvia dengan hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan rasa curiga.

Begitu pun dengan kelompok berjubah hitam itu. mereka sudah waspada kalau-kalau ada orang yang tiba-tiba menghentakkan kakinya ke depan dan membuat mereka bereaksi seperti sebelumya. Itu sungguh memalukan!

Juvia melipat tangannya ke belakang dan mulai menggabungkan sihirnya dengan lacrima itu. Juvia merasakan sesuatu pada sihirnya.

"Ini... " Gumam Juvia.

Ketika menyadarinya, mata Juvia langsung membulat dan ia segera melemparkan lacrima itu ke arah orang-orang berjubah hitam.

BUUM

Air bah langsung meledak saat itu juga. Dari lacrima yang dilempar Juvia. Seperti bom waktu.

"H-hebat... " Gumam Lucy. Orang-orang itu terlempar beberapa meter dari tempatnya semula. Ada yang nabrak gentong, ada yang nabrak temennya sendiri, ada juga yang terseret sampai masuk ke rumah orang yang kebetulan pintunya terbuka.

"Untung bukan aku yang pakai... " Gumam Zeref. Mavis, Lucy, Juvia, dan Erza melihat Zeref dengan ngeri.

"Karungnya!" Teriak Natsu Dragion. Semua melihat ke arah karung yang di bawa pergi oleh seorang berjubah hitam.

"Aah! Sial! Kenapa tidak dijaga!?" Kata Lucy frustasi. Mereka pun berlari mengejar orang itu.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Lucy.

"Percuma kau berteriak seperti itu! dia juga tidak akan mau berhenti! Yang namanya maling mana mau berhenti saat di suruh berhenti?" Kata Mavis sambil berlari. Lucy merasa perkataan Mavis benar, ia pun terdiam sambil berdehem.

Tiba-tiba muncul semburan api dari sebelah kiri orang itu. dan orang itu kena telak. Semburan itu terus menyembur seperti hendak membakar orang itu.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Kau mau melelehkan lacrima ya?!" Teriak seorang perempuan yang belum terlihat wujudnya.

"Ehehe... maaf... " Jawab seorang laki-laki. Kemudian terdengar suara pasir yang diseret dan memperlihatkan Lucy Ashley, Natsu, Gray, Jellal, dan Erza Knightwalker dari balik tembok.

"Natsu!" Panggil Lucy.

"Whoa! Lucy!" Balas Natsu.

Levy, Juvia (Edolas), Natsu Dragion, Gray Surge, dan Erza Knightwalker menghampiri Lucy Ashley yang sedang memunguti lacrima-lacrima yang tercecer di sebelah orang yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

"Hmph! Sebagian lacrimanya rusak!" Gerutu Lucy Ashley.

"Hey, cepat pergi dari sini, atau orang-orang itu akan kembali!" Kata Levy khawatir.

"Kau betul juga." Lucy Ashley melihat ke arah Lucy yang sedang berkelompok dengan rombongnnya.

"Hey, Lucy... " Panggil Lucy Ashley. Lucy menengok ke arahnya. Lucy Ashley berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Ini, untukmu. Terima kasih karena sudah melindungi lacrima ini... walau sebagiannya meleleh...!" Kata Lucy Ashley sambil melihat sinis kepada Natsu.

"Ini kan... " Gumam Lucy sambil melihat benda yang ada di telapak tangan Lucy Ashley. Natsu dan yang lain berjalan mendekati Lucy. Begitu juga Natsu Dragion dan yang lain.

"Lacrima ini untukmu... " Kata Lucy Ashley sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi ini kan—"

"Tenang saja. Untuk menghidupkan Master kami tidak butuh sebanyak ini kok... lagi pula masih ada banyak di sana." Kata Lucy Ashley sambil menunjuk karung yang dibawa Natsu Dragion. Natsu Dragion melambai-lambai.

Entah ada serangan apa, Mavis tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata.

"Hiks... aku tidak tau kenapa aku menangis... hiks..." Gumam Mavis.

Erza, Zeref, Gray, dan Jellal menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kami harus melanjutkan perjalanan kami... sampai ketemu lagi lain waktu... " Kata Lucy Ashley. Perlahan tubuh mereka memudar.

"Kalau kita ketemu lagi, aku pastikan kalian akan aku ajak ke rumahku..." Kata Lucy.

Lucy Ashley tersenyum. Setelah itu, mereka benar-benar menghilang.

* * *

"OOOOOHH! Pulau apa lagi selanjutnya!?" Teriak Natsu semangat.

"Kau ini... masih mau jalan-jalan lagi?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja! Dari pada kita pulang?" Kata Natsu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan berjalan meninggalkan Lucy.

Mereka semua naik ke kapal mereka dan duduk-duduk sebentar.

"Apa kau mau makan?" Tanya Erza pada Jellal. Jellal terdiam, ia berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah... " Erza pun pergi. Sementara Jellal masih terdiam. Dia orang yang sabar bukan?

Sementara Mavis dan Zeref sedang duduk-duduk di pinggir kapal. Mavis melihat lacrima yang diberikan Lucy Ashley. "Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamnya... " Gumam Mavis.

"Jangan sembarangan dengan benda itu. " Kata Zeref memperingatkan.

"Hey! Bagaimana kalau aku memohon pada lacrima ini?" Kata Mavis antusias.

"Aku harap ada pulau yang sangat menyenangkan untuk kita bermain di sana!" Kata Mavis sambil menutup matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Zeref. Ia segera mencengkram tangan Mavis sehingga Mavis terpekik dan menjatuhkan lacrima itu karena kuatnya cengkraman Zeref.

Lacrima itu terseret dan menghilang di laut. Mavis dan Zeref melihat ke arah Lacrima itu menghilang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sekarang giliran Mavis yang bertanya pada Zeref. Zeref terdiam lalu berjalan berbalik.

"Itu salahmu... "

"A-apa!? Kau bilang itu salah ku?! Aaiih! Kalau saja wajahmu itu tidak tampan, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu!" Teriak Mavis sambil mengekor Zeref.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu... " Kata Zeref santai. Mereka sudah ada di atas kapal. Dan seisi kapal memperhatikan mereka.

"Apa kau bilang!? Memangnya kau ini siapa!?" Tanya Mavis sambil berteriak dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku ini Zeref... " Jawab Zeref tidak peduli.

Jellal dan Gray mulai menjalankan kapal mereka sambil terus memperhatikan Mavis dan Zeref.

"HYIIIII! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Mavis.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat—tidak, tepatnya ruangan yang gelap.

"Heeey Nee-chan... " Panggil seorang gadis.

"Apa? Imoutou-chan?" Balas gadis lainnya.

"Kita dapat tontonan baru... ayo kita nonton... " Kemudian kedua gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah remot mirip remot TV LCD yang mempunyai banyak tombol dan menekan tombol 'power'. "Yaa... kau benar... "

.

.

.

'BTZZZZZZZZZZZZ'

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Kyaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga! XD

Baiklah, ada yang mau request lagi untuk 2 chapter ke depan? Mari! Silahkan!

Daaaaaan... ngerasa gak kalo lama-lama fic ini keluar genre? Hey! Kenapa begitu? Genrenya kan Adventure dan setiap chapter beda-beda #tapi gak latar tempatnya juga yang beda thor!

Iih... tapi kan mereka keliling pulau, dan pulau itu kan bermacam-macam... yaaa memang aneh sih... tapi selama menghibur WHY NOT?

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


	11. Virtual Reality Island

Haaah, ada yang masih ingat saya? Saya rasa gak. Sudahlah... mungkin ada sebagian yang bilang "Idih fic baru?!" atau "Ukh... fic lama..." atau lagi "Idih, ficnya udah lama banget gak update, berdebu tuh!" yang terakhir "Ih, fic apaan nih? Gue gak pernah liat judulnya... AUTHORNYA AJA GAK PERNAH!" #JLEB

Oke, dari pada menulis perkataan-perkataan yang bisa bikin pesimis, lebih baik author lanjut nulis ceritanya aja.

Dan... mungkin ini update-tan terakhir sebelum author HIATUS. Ya, sekalian pengumuman HIATUS lah... :3

Yang kangen saya, makasih, makasih... sebagai permintaan maaf, saya akan membuat fic NaLu... genre..? ACTION AND ROMANCE! Matte ne! #tenang aja, AU kok, bukan CANON. (Gak tau jadi apa gak... berikan semangat pada saya)

Chapter kali ini terinspirasi dari **Nnatsuki!** Arigatou! Etto... omedettou!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Adventure-Humor-Virtual Reality-Romance-Limitted Time**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : OOC, Genre ganti-ganti setiap chapter, alur kecepetan, dan lain-lain, gak romantis.**

SWUUUUUS

Angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi berlawanan dengan arah tujuan mereka. Barat? Timur? Atau mungkin utara? Entahlah, siapa peduli.

Gray dan Jellal sedang berdiri di ujung kapal layaknya kapten. Berkacak pinggang menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Lo pikir lo keren?

Tangan Natsu dan Lucy sedang bertengger pada tepi kapal. Mereka menatap lurus ke arah laut luas yang memperlihatkan bahwa bumi itu bulat. Pandangan mereka terhadap laut sungguh sempurna. Terus berjalan ke samping seperti di 'slide' karena mereka menghadap ke samping sedangkan kapal berjalan ke depan.

"Ternyata kendaraan itu bisa memperlihatkan sesuatu yang indah seperti ini ya Lucy... " Kata Natsu tiba-tiba. Lucy spontan menengok ke arahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum sambil menatap kembali laut luas. "Karena terbiasa naik kapal... kau jadi terbiasa, eh?" Sindir Lucy. Natsu hanya terkekeh mendengar itu. warna langit dan laut sekarang sama. #Apa hubungannya, thor?

Juvia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Natsu dan Lucy, akan tetapi di sisi yang berbeda. Ia sedang memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang ikut berenang mengikuti mereka.

Erza baru saja keluar dari dek kapal dengan sebuah handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Rambutnya pun basah karena ia habis mandi.

"Oi." Panggil Erza. Semua mata tertuju padanya sekarang. Termasuk mata kedua kapten kita yang lagi pose kayak patung pancoran. "Siapa yang mandi berikutnya?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku! Aku!"

"Gua duluan!"

"Ah sialan lu! Gua dulu pokoknya!"

"Apaan sih?! Cewek duluan!"

"Gua dulu! Udah bau nih! Lu mau cium ketek gua!? Nih!"

"Udah! Udah! Biar gua aja yang milihin!" Teriak Erza. Semua berhenti dengan pose mereka masing-masing. Yang masih nyangkut satu sama lain.

Erza melirik teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Lucy." Katanya.

Lucy langsung melompat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. "YEY!" Kemudian ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi di dek kapal.

Mereka semua pun kembali ke aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Seperti mejeng di ujung kapal, menikmati laut dan langit yang warnanya sama, atau memperhatikan ikan-ikan. Mereka tuh dari tadi bukan nunggu sampe ke tempat tujuan, tapi nungguin Erza selesai mandi.

Dan tanpa mereka ketahui, ada 2 manusia yang sedang duduk di ujung kapal. Di sisi satunya.

"Heh! Pokoknya ini semua salahmu!" Bisik si gadis.

"Kau yang salah... seharusnya kau tidak memegangnya." Balas di pria.

Kita tau bahwa itu adalah Mavis dan Zeref, dan kita tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Lacrima.

Yang hanyut.

"Aduuh... barang kali Lacrimanya lewat sini gitu?!" Mavis pun berlari dan berjinjit untuk melihat air laut. Zeref bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau seperti itu, bukan hanya lacrimanya yang hanyut, tapi nanti kau juga akan hanyut... " Zeref pun menarik Mavis menjauh dari tepi kapal.

Mavis hanya mengembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. "Bagaimana kalau yang lain tanya soal lacrimanya... ?"

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya..." Jawab Zeref santai.

Mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Natsu dan Lucy tadi. Bertengger di tepi kapal sambil melihat laut dan langit yang warnanya sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong Erza mandinya udah belom ya?"

* * *

"Nee-chan! Kita harus segera merapikan tempat ini! Mereka akan segera datang!" Ujar gadis kecil berambut merah muda agak gelap.

"Ah, kau benar. Kita harus merapikan tempat ini... jorok sekali..." Ujar gadis satunya yang juga memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti gadis sebelumnya. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya.

"Boneka-boneka ini sudah terlalu banyak... kita butuh tempat yang lebih besar... " Ujarnya sambil melihat boneka-boneka usang dengan kostum beragam yang tercecer tidak rapi. Padahal ada ratusan lemari yang tersedia, namun itu pun belum cukup untuk menampung semuanya.

"Terlebih lagi, kita akan kedatangan boneka baru... "

* * *

"Natsu, mandi sana... " Perintah Lucy. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah Erza yang sedang berdiri menatap laut luas. Erza menengok ke arah Lucy yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Lucy... " Panggil Erza. Lucy berjalan ke arah Erza tanpa membalas panggilannya.

"Lacrimanya ada di siapa?" Tanya Erza.

'Glek'

Baru saja Mavis dan Zeref kembali dari kegalauan mereka, kini mereka berdiri mematung begitu mendengar sebuah pertanyaan membunuh dari Erza. Setidaknya bisa membunuh mental mereka.

"Entahlah... " Jawab Lucy. Tak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Mavis. "Coba kau tanyakan pada mereka." Usul Lucy sambil menunjuk kedua manusia yang sedang diam berdiri kayak orang bego.

Mavis segera memicingkan matanya begitu melihat Lucy yang menunjuknya dari jauh. Siapa peduli dengan apa yang Lucy katakan pada Erza, yang pasti sekarang, ia mempunyai firasat buruk.

Dilihatnya Erza mulai berjalan ke arahnya dengan langkah tegas.

"Hey," Panggil Erza. Seketika, Mavis langsung berdiri tegap. "H-Ha'i!" Jawab Mavis. Erza terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Apa kalian tau dimana lacrimanya?"

"Hah?" Mavis mulai meliuk-liukkan wajahnya. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti bibi-bibi yang abis minum sake. "Mana ku tau dimana lacrimanya... memang itu urusanku?" Jawab Mavis. Tidak. Jawabannya itu terlalu sewot.

"Kalau tidak ada yang tau... apa lacrimanya hilang... " Erza mulai berpikir.

Mavis makin meliuk-liukkan wajahnya. "Jadi kau menuduh kami menghilangkan lacrima itu!?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang begitu... " Jawab Erza heran. "AARGH! Bilang saja begitu! Tidak usah ditutup-tutupi!" Mavis berteriak makin sewot.

"Kau ini kenapa sih... " Tanya Erza makin heran.

"Lacrimanya hilang... " Zeref berbicara tanpa dosa, ataupun beban sedikit pun.

"Iya, aku tau lacrimanya memang hilang, karena tidak ada satu pun dari kalian yang memegangnya... " Kata Erza pasrah.

"Bukan. Maksudku... kami yang menghilangkannya... "

Diam.

* * *

"APA?!" Teriak Lucy tidak percaya. Ia mencakar kedua pipinya dengan greget. Sementara Mavis dan Zeref hanya diam, pasrah.

"Kalian bilang, lacrimanya hanyut terbawa arus air, saat sebelum kita pergi?" Ulang Gray sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Mavis mengangguk kecil sambil terus menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi... kalau kalian bilang, kan, setidaknya kita bisa cari sebelum lacrima itu hanyut lebih jauh... " Kini Lucy memijit pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak tau... " Gumam Mavis.

"Tidak. Kurasa lacrimanya tidak hanyut, tapi bercampur menjadi satu dengan air laut." Ujar Zeref. Semua melihat ke arahnya.

"Bercampur... "

"Menjadi satu... ?"

"Sebelum lacrima jatuh, Mavis berharap sambil menggenggam lacrima itu di tangannya." Jelas Zeref.

Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Berharap?"

"Aku berharap kalau air laut akan membawa kita pada pulau yang lebih menyenangkan... " Tambah Mavis dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu lacrima itu jatuh, dan air di sekitarnya mengeluarkan cahaya. Lalu setelah itu lenyap begitu saja... " Lanjut Zeref.

Gray masih menyilangkan tangannya dan menghela nafas berat. Dia kecewa.

"Lacrima itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang... benda seperti itu sangat langka bahkan tidak ada di 'dunia' kita... " Ujar Gray dengan nada kecewa.

"Sudahlah, lacrima itu mungkin tidak seharusnya ada di tangan kita..." Erza berusaha menjadi bijak. Walaupun wajahnya tidak bisa menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Semuanya!" Panggil Jellal dari ujung kapal. Mendengar teriakan Jellal, mereka langsung berlari menghampiri Jellal.

"Ada apa!?" Erza mendongak melihat Jellal yang berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi.

"Ada pulau..." Jawab Jellal sambil menatap lurus ke arah sebuah pulau yang diselubungi awan gelap.

* * *

"Nah," Seorang gadis menepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan debu-debu yang mengotori tangannya. "Sudah selesai..."

"Sekarang tempat ini jauh terlihat lebih rapi dan bersih ya nee-chan!" Kata gadis satunya.

"Sekarang, kita siap menyambut mereka... " Gadis yang dipanggil 'nee-chan' itu menyeringai.

"Kira-kira, mereka pilih yang mana ya...?" Tanya keduanya.

* * *

Sekarang kedepalan orang yang menyebut diri mereka 'Island Traveler' ini sedang berdiri di tepi pantai dari pulau misterius yang—Mavis inginkan.

"Ini pulau apa?" Tanya Erza seraya berjalan memasuki pulau itu.

"Pulau yang diminta Mavis, kan... " Sindir Lucy. Semua melirik Mavis dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Maap." Gumam Mavis.

"Poko'e kalau kita semua pada mati di sini, gue bakal gentayangin Mavis... " Ujar Natsu sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Eh?! Woi! Kalo lu pada mati, mending gw bunuh diri aja deh!" Kata Mavis panik. Semua melihat ke arah Mavis.

"Bukannya loe udah mati... ?"

JLEB.

Sebuah pintu tiba-tiba muncul. Pintu dengan ukiran-ukiran cina jaman dulu. Sungguh klasik dan—

—Misterius.

"Gua tau. Kalo kita masuk ke pintu itu, pasti pintu itu akan tertutup dengan sendirinya, dan petualangan baru kita di mulai... UDAH MONOTON AUTHOR!" Gray, diamlah kalau lo gak mau dikeluarin dari fic ini.

"Haruskah kita masuk?" Tanya Lucy tidak yakin.

"Kalau gak masuk, fic ini gak bakal tamat-tamat... " Jellal pun berjalan dan mulai membuka pintu aneh itu.

Klek

Pintu dibuka oleh Jellal. Semua melongo melihat ke dalam sana. Asap warna warni mengepul dari dalam sana. Dengan tidak yakin bercampur gengsi, mereka mulai masuk ke dalam sana.

Dan seperti yang Gray bilang, pintu tiba-tiba tertutup sendiri—

—dan petualangan baru mereka dimulai dari sini.

* * *

Gelap.

Begitulah suasana di dalam pintu itu. tidak terlihat apa-apa selain warna hitam.

"Hey! Jangan injak kakiku!"

"Hah? siapa?"

"Kau! Erza!"

"Erza dimana?!"

"Aku di sini."

"Oh, kau di sebelahku... "

"Jangan bernafas di leherku!"

"Kau siapa?!"

"Hey! Apa yang kau pegang!?"

JEDENG!

Secerca cahaya menyinari dua orang gadis di depan. Kedua gadis itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Fufufufu... akhirnya kalian datang... boneka ku..." Gumam gadis yang lebih dewasa sambil menyeringai.

"Sekarang... pilih yang mana?" Tanya gadis yang lebih kecil.

Mereka semua terdiam.

"Umh... tolong nyalakan lampunya... " Minta Lucy sambil mengangkat tangannya sedikit.

"Ehem... " Tak lama, lampu menyala. Mereka menganga melihat isi ruangan itu.

"Ini... " Gray mendongak ke atas. Mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, ke lemari-lemari yang berdiri dengan kokoh di belakang dua gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Kalian harus memberikan tontonan yang menarik untuk kami... atau tidak... " Gadis dewasa itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Gadis yang lebih kecil mengangkat boneka yang ia pegang. "Kalian harus jadi boneka kami~"

"!" Mereka tersentak kaget. Lucy maju beberapa langkah, "A-apa maksudmu!?"

"Ck... aku malas kalau harus mengulang ini setiap kali akan mendapat 'boneka' baru... " Ujar si gadis dewasa itu malas. Ia melempar tubuhnya ke kursi di belakangnya.

"Di sini, adalah Virtual Reality Island. Kalian harus memberikan kami tontonan yang bagus dan menarik kalau 'tidak ingin jadi boneka' seperti yang di sana itu. " Gadis kecil itu menunjuk deretan boneka yang tertata rapi di ratusan lemari di belakang mereka.

"Kalian mau pulang, kan?" Tanya gadis dewasa itu sambil memamerkan remotnya.

Mereka semua diam. Suasana sekarang ini sangat mencekam. Dingin. Hening. Ditambah dengan asap gelap yang mengepul dimana-mana. Mereka semua segera mengambil pose 'siap' begitu gadis yang memegang remot itu menekan tombol 'power'.

"Tenang saja... " Kata gadis itu. "Remot ini tidak akan menyakiti kalian... tapi bisa juga menyakiti kalian kapan saja... "

'Btz'

"Lihat di sana." Gadis itu menunjuk layar TV besar di belakang Natsu dkk dengan remotnya.

"Kalian harus memainkan Virtual Reality yang menarik! Terserah kalian mau pilih yang mana..." Jelas gadis kecil yang berdiri di samping kakaknya itu.

Gadis yang memegang remot itu menekan sebuah tombol. Layar TV pun menampilkan beberapa kolom set genre bermacam-macam.

"Romance, Humor, Family, Parody, Horror, Mystery, Suspense, Action, atau apapun... terserah kalian. Sekarang pilihlah... " Perintah si Gadis.

Mereka semua tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Action? Kita kan bisa berantem..." Ujar Erza.

"Lo bisa! Lah gue?!" Protes Lucy. Ya jelas, dia gak bawa senjata.

"Kalo gitu.. horror?" Usul Gray.

"Horror udah pernah di chapter sebelumnya... " Cegah Jellal.

Mereka semua kembali diam. Jellal dan Gray menyilangkan tangan mereka sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki mereka. Lo pikir lo keren?

Sementara Lucy tarik-buang nafas.

Natsu membuka mulutnya.

"Romance... "

"!" Semua mendelik ke arah Natsu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memilih Romance, sementara authornya aja gak bisa bikin romance?!

"Kau... jangan bercanda!" Tegur Lucy.

"Romance, AKU MAU ROMANCE!" Teriak Natsu kepada dua kakak beradik pemegang remot itu.

"Ha'i... Romance..." Ujar si Gadis kecil.

Gadis yang lebih dewasa segera mengangkat remotnya. "Kalian akan melakukan Virtual Reality, Romance."

"Buatlah Sherry dan Chelia ini tersenyum lebar dengan cerita yang kalian buat... "

"**Virtual Reality****, On."**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hai!? Sudah!? Udah pendek, gak jelas lagi! Gomenasai!

Oke, seperti yang author bilang di atas, author bakalan Hiatus sementara... gak lama kok.. mungkin... dan sebagai imbalan untuk readers yang nungguin author (sampe lumutan mungkin), akan dihadiahi sebuah fic NaLu yang sudah author pikirkan matang-matang. Genre, sudah diberitaukan di atas :3

Untuk fic-fic lain yang masih in-progress? Ah, itu di pending dulu ya..

Ngomong-ngomong selasa libur ya? Oke, author usahain update beberapa fic seperti Can't Come Back dan DBDTN : Grant My Wish. Yoo doa'kan saja ya...

Chapter depan? ROMANCE DESU!

Akhir kata,

Jangan lupa review! :D


End file.
